Reluctant
by R.B.Dial
Summary: Great-grandpa Vladimir Malfoy is babysitting little Cadmus and Scarlet while their parents are out. Little Scar asks how her parents met which starts the amusing recollection of Ginny's and Draco's pre-marriage...interactions. Rated M just in case.
1. Tell Me a Story

_**Tell Me a Story...**_

"Scarlet!"

A redheaded toddler sped down the black marble staircase of the Malfoy Mansion, weaving left and right, dodging the grasp of her older brother.

"Scar! Give it back!"

She giggled and skipped the last step, swerving to the right only to be lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms. She squirmed, her arms and legs flailing, and her vampire great-grandfather, Vladimir Malfoy let out a chuckle, seating himself in the closest chair and placing her on his lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, amusement glinting in his eyes.

Scarlet smiled sheepishly, her grey eyes flicking to her wheezing brother, then settling on Vladimir. Her brother released a cry of exasperation.

"She took my book!"

The little girl pouted, fisting her hands on the front of Vladimir's shirt.

"But Caddy wasn't playing with me!"

Vladimir laughed, taking her small hands in his own, unfisting them.

"Tell you what. Why don't you get it and play with me until your parents come home?"

"But I want to play with Caddy!" she whined.

Cadmus looked up at his great-grandfather, his brown eyes pleading. Don't get him wrong. He loved his three year old prat of a sister but he wanted to finish his book. He just got to the part where the wizard was battling the dragon beneath Gringotts! He glared at his sister, his face morphing into his father's patented Malfoy sneer but Scarlet started started crying. _No fair!_ Cadmus huffed, some of his breath rebounding off of his pale blonde hair, and his shoulders sagged, defeated . He climbed onto his great-grandfather's lap and wiped her tears away with his hands.

"Stop crying twit." When Scarlet's sniffling continued he groaned. "Fine! I'll stay with you with you. But I'm _not_ playing princesses."

Scarlet's mouth slowly curved into a smile and she kissed her brother's pale cheek. "Yay!" Her tiny hand reached in to her gown and pulled out the thin gold book she stole from her brother, thrusting it toward him.

"Sorry." She smiled as he grinned, taking the book from her and curling against Vladimir.

Vladimir smirked at the interaction between the two of them. Cadmus, even though he was five years old, was already showing hints of the serious Malfoy persona like his father and Scarlet, just like her mother with Draco, was able to wrap Cadmus around her pinky, irritating and pacifying him as she pleased. Scarlet jumped to her knees and placed her hands on Vladimir's shoulders, a broad smile splayed on her face.

"Grandfather! Tell me a story!" Her head nodded to her brother but her gaze remained on the elderly man in front of her. "Caddy's reading a story so tell me a story."

Vladimir's grin widened.

"How about The Deathly Hallows?" He suggested.

She scrunched her nose. "Aunty Hermi always tells me that." Her eyebrows wrinkled and she bit her lip in deep thought. After a second she gasped, and her eyes lit up. "Tell me how mommy and daddy met!"

At the mention of his parents, Cadmus peeked over the top of his book. Vladimir raised his eyebrows at Scarlet, noticing Cadmus's attempt of indiscreet interest. He smirked absently at the fond memories flooding his head.

"Your parents met at Hogwarts of course. From what I understand your father was, what was it your mother called him? Ah yes. 'The most insufferable bloody git in all of England'. " Scarlet giggled and Cadmus stifled a snort. Vladimir looked at both of them, lowering his voice like he was telling a secret. "But the fun started when your mother started working for me…"

**A/N: Hey guys! I got inspired by a crazy amazing fanfic I read and I pray this measures up to it! I do not own Harry Potter nor it's characters. Read and Review please! I honestly really appreciate any feedback. :)**


	2. Benefits

_**Benefits**_

"I expect you to be there by 9 a.m. sharp tomorrow." Narcissa took a small sip of her tea, eyeing the young redhead in front of her.

"Of course." Ginny gave a curt nod, extracting 3 galleons from her bag to pay for her coffee. She left it by her empty cup and rose from her seat, slinging her purse over her shoulder. She smiled warmly and her brown eyes danced at the blonde woman in front of her. "See you tomorrow Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa hid a smile as she delicately set down her cup. "I'll see you tomorrow Ginerva." Ginny nodded and turned around, exiting the quaint café, releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Mrs. Malfoy didn't show any hints of dark magic and her proposition seemed simple enough.

A week ago, Ginny noticed an ad in Diagon Alley asking for assistance with taking care of an elderly wizard. She was a bit hesitant, considering the asker was none other than Narcissa Malfoy but it was either that or being a librarian and heaven knew books were 'Mione's thing. She had pleaded with fate that Lucius Malfoy's death brought change to the Malfoy family, especially that narcissistic git.

From their brief meeting, it appeared that Narcissa was smiling more than before and her blue eyes glowed with new life. Ginny abruptly stopped walking and tried to imagine Malfoy without his signature scowl. Her nose scrunched as she shook her head.

Nope. Wasn't happening.

The day Draco Malfoy smiled would be the day goblins donated money to charity. She sighed, apparating to her apartment.

"9 o'clock…"

* * *

"Right on time Ms. Weasley." Narcissa welcomed Ginny into the Malfoy Manor, closing the front door behind her. She gave Ginny a detailed tour, elaborating on her favorite paintings and vases scattered throughout the Manor. Ginny was surprised and relieved at the absence of family portraits; she could only wonder how horrid they were to be around.

"As we discussed, you will stay here and keep an eye on him. You have your weekends off but I suggest you let him know when you leave." Narcissa commented while showing Ginny the various rooms. "This is the room you will be staying in. You may decorate it to your liking."

Ginny had to hold in a gasp. This room was probably as big as her entire apartment. The large bed in the center of the room had four lengthy bedposts, it's purpose to support four bronze rods, holding up delicate olive green curtains which met the polished wood floor. The curtains surrounded the white bed frame which was adorned with ornamental red roses. It was fit for royalty. _This is the Malfoys after all _she chided herself. Her gaze wandered to the matching elaborate white dressers and nightstands, each accented with bronze flowery handles. The oval mirror, hung over the dresser, was encased by ivory flowers, contrasting the gorgeous teal color that glistened off of the walls. There were huge bronze French doors on the wall next to the dresser, alabaster curtains hanging by its sides, which revealed a breathtaking view of the garden. The airy feeling of the room surprised her.

"It's so beautiful. I thought-never mind." She cleared her throat, not wanting to offend Narcissa.

"You thought it would be dark and unwelcoming." A male voice echoed.

Ginny flinched, and turned around, her eyes resting on the owner of the voice. She was startled by the uncanny resemblance he held to Lucius Malfoy. His shoulder length hair was tied in a low ponytail with a grey satin ribbon, emphasizing his grey eyes which crinkled at the ends as he grinned. Judging from his wrinkles she would say he was in his mid sixties (but with wizards you never knew anymore) though his black dress pants and crisp white shirt were the epitome of immaculacy. Her mouth opened to apologize but he raised his hand, effectively stopping her.

"You were not incorrect. Before Narcissa remodeled, it resembled the dungeons." He said, scrutinizing Ginny's appearance. Her fiery hair was in a ponytail, some loose tendrils framing her freckled face. She was dressed in a casual long sleeved red blouse and straight dark jeans- yet her posture exuded confidence. His smile grew larger. _This girl would be the perfect match for Draco_. He met her eyes.

"Vladimir Malfoy. However, judging by your age... You can call me grandfather." He said.

Her eyebrows knitted together. He was the guy she was supposed to take care of? He seemed... well...healthy.

"Ginny Weasley...Are you the one I am supposed to care for?" She asked.

"You seem surprised." Ginny flushed as he continued. "I would say it's unfortunate but I wouldn't mind getting to know the young lady behind that beautiful face."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Vladimir and beamed but a sudden thought made her face revert to confusion.

"Why are you in need of a caretaker if you are in good health?"

"I don't need a caretaker. I need a restrainer."

Vladimir's smile faded and his eyes flickered to Narcissa who gave a slight nod. He sighed and bared his teeth so Ginny could see the unmistakable fangs protruding from his upper jaw.

"Even though I'm half-vampire, I refuse to harm simply for blood. However, there are moments when my mind gets blurred and instincts take over which is why...I need somebody skilled to give me _Humanus Alo_ so I retain my human nature. It's getting harder to handle now that I am getting older..." Seeing no change on Ginny's face he added "I understand if you choose to walk away."

Ginny broke into a grin and her brown eyes lit up. A half-vampire! This was _way_ better than being a librarian. It certainly worked out in her favor since she could brew _Humanus Alo_ blindfolded. She helped out at the hospital wing at Hogwarts time and again. It was a wonder what those kids could get themselves in to.

"I'd love to work for you." She said.

Narcissa exhaled with relief and checked her wristwatch, gasping.

"I forgot to wake Draco. He has an appointment at 10."

Vladimir's eyes never left Ginny's face, a small smile playing on his lips as he addressed his daughter-in-law. "Narcissa, can I talk to you for a moment? Ginny, would you mind waking him? He is three doors down. Feel free to use your wand."

Ginny smiled politely but groaned when she was out of earshot. _Just when I thought I could avoid the arse all together_. She knocked on the door and was greeted by silence so after a moment of deliberating, she entered his room and gasped. It was gorgeous. It wasn't at all gaudy and Slytherin-like. It did have hints of green with the decorations but the only messy thing was the bed which he was sleeping in. As she approached the bed she couldn't help but smile. His sleeping face looked almost angelic. Almost. His long-sleeved silk green pajamas peeked out from under the thick grey comforter he was wrapped in. _At least he doesn't sleep in the nude_. Ginny reached out and shook him gently, willing him to be the morning type. When he didn't respond, she shook him harder and called his name. Draco's hand shot out and grasped her wrist, pulling her on to the bed. Ginny froze, a hundred thoughts racing through her mind. He seemed like he was still sleeping so she huffed.

"Let go of me Malfoy or I promise to break every bone in your body." She threatened.

His eyes remained shut but she felt him shake with laughter as he pulled her closer, causing her head to rest in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sure you'd leave your favorite untouched, Megan." He whispered.

Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust as she removed her wand from her back pocket and pointed it to his head.

"Wingardium Leviosa" she muttered when his grip relaxed.

Malfoy's body effectively lifted off of her, ten feet to be exact, and his eyes opened, scanning the room in confusion. When he spotted her, his grey eyes narrowed and his pale eyebrows slanted.

"What are you doing in my house Weasley? Did yours finally collapse?" he sneered.

"I'm waking you up. Merlin! I always thought you were stupid but I never expected you to confirm it." she snorted as she let him plummet back to the bed.

Ginny slid off the bed and and flicked some dust from her blouse, heading towards the door, not being able to stand his incoherent mutters. She paused as she opened the door and turned around.

"Starting today I am your grandfather's caretaker. I'm warning you. Leave me alone." She stated. When she saw his smirk she added "By the way it's 9:50."

She closed the door behind her and let out a silent giggle at his cry of frustration. Even though she took this job a bit reluctantly, she started to see some benefits it posed. _What Ron would give to see Malfoy hacked off._ She laughed turning to go find Vlad-er- Grandfather.

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter! Though this is my first fanfic I hope you guys enjoy it...The next chapter I might entangle our squirmish duo in a sticky situation :)**

**E/N: Hey all, sorry if you get confused; I'm going back through and fixing whatever grammatical errors I locate. Don't worry; the story is still the same :D**


	3. Megan

_**Megan**_

An incessant pounding disturbed Ginny from her comfortable curled position on the couch in the front of the Manor. She sighed, putting her book down, and rose to her feet, pulling up her faded blue skinny jeans and adjusting her lime colored sweater so her purple bra strap was out of sight. She didn't bother the house elves since Malfoy was home. The only thing he was short of asking them to do was bathe him. She snorted at the thought. Ginny placed a smile on her face and ran her hand lazily through her hair as she flicked her wand at the finely decorated front door, making it creak open and reveal a beautiful young brunette.

The woman was probably around Ginny's age but her regal posture and prim appearance made her have an older image. Her foot started tapping and her red lips frowned at the sight of Ginny. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, narrowed her blue eyes, and pointed a thin, elegant, and perfectly manicured finger accusingly at Ginny, who just smiled albeit confused.

"May I help you?" Ginny tilted her head slightly after the woman just stood there glaring at her.

"Who are _you_?" The woman shrieked.

"Ginerva. May I help you Ms..?" She said politely, resisting the urge to slam the door in her face.

"Megan Clearwater." The woman eyed her up and down. "Why are you here?" She demanded.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. " I live here." _Well, sort of. _Ginny's mind raced. _Megan...I've heard that name before…._Then it clicked. This was the "Megan" Draco had mistaken her for on the first day she was here! She grinned. _It's time for payback Malfoy_. Ginny took the woman's hand and shook it, pretending to give her a once-over.

"So you're Megan!" Ginny cried enthusiastically bringing the young woman inside the manor, closing the door behind her.

The woman eyed her as if she suddenly begame a hippogryff

"How do you know me? You're obviously _not_ a Malfoy." Megan asked, disdain clearly evident in her tone.

"I'm not a Malfoy yet." At the woman's annoyed face, Ginny had to stifle a snicker and continue. "I live here with Draco. I'm so happy I finally got to meet the woman of the house _before_ I came." Ginny gushed with a laugh clearly noticing the mixed look of alarm and anger that crossed Megan's face. _Now for the nail in the coffin._" Draco mentioned you during pillow talk and I was curious about how you would be in person. "

Megan's lips were reduced to a thin line and her eyebrow twitched.

"Where is Draco?" She asked. Ginny simply blinked like Megan's question was surprising but inside she was busy high-fiving herself and doing somersaults.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in his study, deep in thought about a document he had to review and return to the Ministry. He flinched, startled when Megan stomped in and slammed her hand on the desk he was sitting at.

"Why is that redhead staying in this goddamned house?" She demanded icily.

Malfoy knitted his eyebrows together at the random nature of the question, prying his document from under her palm. "What?"

"Why the hell is a bloody goddamned fucking redhead staying in this house?" Megan howled.

"Grandfather asked her to." Draco answered, leaning back into his chair, his eyes fixated on the document before him.

"He asked _her_ to?! He sure as hell never asked me." She cried, incredulous.

"Why would grandfather want you to stay?" Draco asked, sitting straight and scribbling notes on a parchment to his right, willing Megan to leave. She was starting to grate on his nerves.

"That's another thing. Why is that twit calling him grandfather? He still has me calling him _Mr. Malfoy_." Megan raved.

Draco put down his quill and glared at the fuming woman in front of him. "Why does this matter to you?"

"Obviously it shouldn't since Narcissa moved out and left her here." Megan snapped, straightening herself.

"Last I checked you didn't like grandfather in the first place." Draco frowned, annoyance starting to set in.

"I don't but apparently it doesn't matter since you've found yourself new company at night." Megan spat.

Draco blinked, wondering if he'd misheard. Megan spoke again, her words dripping with acid.

"Do me a favor Draco. Keep my name out of your bloody pillow talks." With that she turned on her heel and stalked out.

* * *

"Weasel!" A baritone voice bellowed throughout the Malfoy Manor.

Vladimir Malfoy raised an eyebrow as the giggling twenty-two year old redhead seated to his right at his ebony dining table. It was quite apparent in the past month Ginny had worked there, that she and Draco did any and everything to humiliate each other. After Draco's welcome present, porca infused chocolates, gave her a pig's snout for a week, Ginny made him a soothing herb tea with every laxative plant she could get a hold of. So Draco laced her soap with itching powder and Ginny was yet to reciprocate at least, Vladimir had a sneaking suspicion, until now.

It was just a matter of what Ginny did this time. The eldest Malfoy hid his grin when his usually well-dressed grandson stormed in; pale hair disheveled, cheeks flushed, and grery eyes dark with anger. Even his snarl was more pronounced than necessary.

"Weasel! What the bloody hell did you tell Megan?" Malfoy barked.

Vladimir's eyebrows shot up as he recollected Draco's latest lover. He glanced at Ginny's face but her slight smile and large brown eyes feigned innocence.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, I only answered her questions." She replied smugly, her voice laced with syrup.

"By telling her I'm shagging you?!" He spat. His throbbing vein looked about ready to burst.

Vladimir's grin widened. Ginny had already gotten rid of Draco's horrid sex interest without any encouragement or hints from him. It was promising to say the least.

Ginny raised her eyebrows in amusement. "For once use that pea sized brain of yours ferret. Why would I want your bimbo sex toy thinking I was screaming your name to my bedsheets?"

"Because that's a step up from being a Weasley. Then at least you'd be a Weasley that slept with a Malfoy." He snarled.

Ginny snorted. "Hope it didn't hurt when you forced your fragile mind to spawn that imbecilic theory."

Draco's eyes narrowed but the clock chimed 6. He growled, recalling he had an appointment with the Ministry at 6:10. He would have to finish this conversation at a later date. With one last look of disdain he muttered _Infigo_. Instantly his hair was returned to it's perfect condition and his clothes straightened. Malfoy turned around and headed to the door, mulling over how to get her back. He paused halfway and turned around, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Ginerva, since you've effectively repelled Megan, I suppose you would have to suffice as a substitute. I expect you in my chambers at 9." He smiled, triumphant as he pulled his wand from his coat, disapparating, leaving a wide-eyed Ginny and a very amused Vladimir staring at the spot where he previously stood.


	4. Poisoned

_**Poisoned**_

Draco Malfoy still had a smirk plastered on his face as he arrived at the Ministry. _Merlin, her face was priceless!_ He reveled in the memory of the petrified look Weaselette gave him. She thought he would actually want to shag a _Weasley._ He took the liberty of scrubbing himself daily so he could avoid her germs altogether. Why the hell would he want the extra task of burning his bed? He walked to the conference room and took a seat at the large, oblong, ebony wood table, flicking his wand, making a stack of files appear.

"Draacoo!" A female voice wailed and immediately he stiffened, the hairs rising on the back of his neck. He turned his head to face her, stifling a groan. Pansy was a good shag but she was so damn clingy.

"Pansy." He acknowledged, giving her a slight nod.

Pansy kissed his cheek and sat on the chair next to him, her tight black skirt riding up exposing her pale thighs.

"Draco! I thought I was the only one for you! How could you?" Figuring she had found out about Megan he opened his mouth to speak but abruptly closed it as she leaned closer to him, giving him full view of her cleavage peeking out of her silk blue blouse. _It's not anything I haven't seen before_ he reminded himself. Draco retuned his attention to his files, casually leafing through it.

"She's better in bed." Pansy's mouth dropped.

"WHAT?" Pansy shrilled causing all of the wizards and witches, who had gathered at the table by now, to stare at them. Draco glared at Pansy but she pouted and flipped her straght black hair over her shoulder, continuing.

"I can't believe you! Have you seen her figure?! She's made to be horrible with sex!" By now she was leaning so close Draco could feel the heat of her breath. His attention returned to the file in his hand.

"Then surprise. Megan's not."

" YOU'RE SHAGGING MEGAN TOO?! She told me you were with your grandfather's maid!"

Draco snapped the file shut, glaring at Pansy from the corner of his eyes as she retreated further into her chair. A voice cleared their throat.

"Pansy, the head of the muggle department is asking for you."

Pansy looked longingly at Draco then quickly scurried away, exiting the room. Draco sighed and rubbed his temples as the person who just spoke took a seat next to him.

"What's her name?" Malfoy turned to his left to meet the olive-skinned brunette. He grinned. Blaise Zabini, one of his mates from Hogwarts.

"Who said it was a girl?" The brunette raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"Didn't know you rolled that way now."

"I'm experimenting apparently." Malfoy smirked and Blaise chuckled.

"I'm guessing Megan nor Pansy should know?" Draco snorted as the seats around them started to fill in.

"Doesn't matter. They think I'm shagging Weaselette."

"Why?" After Draco's silence, Blaise smirked. "Are you?

"After I decide to snog Snape and skinny-dip with a mudblood." Blaise snickered as the head of the Ministry walked in.

"We're going to the bar afterwards. I'm dying to hear this." Blaise whispered and Malfoy nodded.

An hour later Blaise Zabini was sitting at the bar in _W. Tavern_ laughing hysterically as Malfoy took a swig of his firewhiskey.

"Let me get this straight." Blaise said when he caught his breath. He leaned closer to his right so Malfoy could hear him. "Girl Weasley is grandfather's caretaker and she's staying at the manor so when Megan came hunting for you and found her-"

"She thought I was shagging the scarlet prat and told Pansy." Malfoy finished, scowling at Zabini's laughter. Blaise calmed down and caught Draco's eye. He grinned and stood up, paying the bartender. Draco downed his drink and leaned against the counter eyeing Blaise after he wasn't moving.

"What."

"Let's go." Malfoy knitted his eyebrows.

"Where?"

"Your house."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm flattered but you're not my type."

Blaise chuckled.

"What a shame. You don't know what you're missing." He motioned to himself. Malfoy smirked as Blaise continued. "But I meant to meet the Weasley. Haven't seen her since Hogwarts. Besides, it's been a while since I saw Grandfather."

Draco sighed and put his drink down along with 7 galleons. He stood up, taking his wand out of his pocket and apparated to the Manor, Blaise following close behind.

* * *

"I can't believe that bloody prick!" Ginny hissed, as she slammed the dinner dishes in the sink. She waved her wand and the sponge came to life, washing a dirty plate. Ginny turned around and stalked into the living room where Vladimir was silently laughing at all of her insults directed to his grandson. He managed to pull a straight face when she threw her hands up in the air and plopped onto the sofa next to him.

"To even think I would want to sleep with that git. That self-centered, egoistic, ferret!" Ginny turned to grandfather and huffed."He should've been castrated the moment he was born."

Vladimir raised his eyebrows, the corners of his mouth betraying a smile.

"But then I doubt you would have been able to get revenge for the itching soap. Draco just said that to get under your skin."

" Well it worked! I just don't understand what's wrong with him. I told him to leave me alone when I started this job and the mental git can't even get _that_ right. Why isn't he more like you? Merlin knows I could tolerate him more."

Vladimir face grew solemn, all traces of prior amusement vanishing as his eyes drifted to the floor.

"You don't want him to be like me."

Ginny opened her mouth but her retort was lost when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She saw Vladimir smiling and turned around, her jaw tightening when she saw Draco and another brunette, male this time, walking towards her and Vladimir. Draco smirked when he caught her eye.

"I thought I told you to wait in my room."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Draco while the guy that came with him walked up to Grandfather and shook hands with him.

"I figured that wasn't necessary since you've come home with a new companion. If I didn't know better I'd say you had a thing for brunettes." She scoffed. This earned her a chuckle from the person who came with Draco. Her eyes shifted to the man and she had to hand it to Malfoy. This guy was quite the looker. His brown hair complemented his tan skin and deep purple eyes, setting off his exquisite cheekbones and dazzling white teeth.

"Blaise Zabini." He held out his hand from her to shake and Ginny rolled her eyes. Imaculate appearance and obvious handmade Italian shoes. _Rich pureblood_. She shook his hand nonetheless.

"Ginny Weasley. If you're trying to impress me don't bother. I'm not in Grandfather's will."

Blaise raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"If you play your cards right, you might be in mine."

"Because everybody knows you rich Slytherins get so turned on with hexes flung by redheaded Weasleys."

Vladimir laughed and Blaised grinned as Ginny stared at him impassively.

"What makes you thin-"

BANG! All heads turned to Malfoy's direction. His limp body was sprawled. His back to the black marble floor. Foam gushing out of his gaping mouth.

**A.N. : Hey everybody! I want to say thank you for all of the follows! I'm so happy! I got my first review! Thank you :) I really appreciate feedback and I plan on finishing this fanfic with a happy ending. What happened to Draco? Will he die? What's Ginny going to do? And most importsnt...HOW DOES THIS LEAD TO THEM FALLING IN LOVE? Keep reading to find out ;P**

**Spoiler: Next chap. Ginny gets informed of an annoying situation... She's engaged! But not to our pesky ferret. What does she decide to do?**


	5. Vinsetya & an Unexpected Alliance

_**Vinsetya &amp; an Unexpected Alliance**_

BANG! All heads turned to Malfoy's direction. His limp body was sprawled. His back to the black marble floor. Foam gushing out of his gaping mouth.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, studying the still body. She frowned. _He probably just drank too much. _Blaise cursed and then, like Vladimir, raced towards him.

"Draco!"

"Oy. Draco!" Getting no response Blaise shook Malfoy, cursing. "This is a ruddy joke mate."

The sight of blood trickling out of Malfoy's mouth made Ginny freeze, her confused face morphing into one of horror.

_Alcohol doesn't cause internal bleeding._

Ginny cursed and bolted from her seat, slightly lifting her shirt so she could get her wand that was tucked in between her skin and the waist of her jeans. She made it to Malfoy and lifted his hand, pressing her small fingers to his wrist and sighing when she found a heartbeat...but it was extremely faint.

She stood up only offering "He is going to be fine" to keep Grandfather and Blaise calm.

Ginny levitated his body towards her room and moved the blue curtains surrounding her bed, flicking them onto the top of the canopy then delicately laying him on her golden sheets. Ginny leaned close to his mouth to sniff the now dried foam, inhaling a faint scent of alcohol, blood, and something...oniony? _The hell is that?_

She rushed to her half-length ebony potions cupboard at the foot of the bed and flung it's door open, faintly aware of confused looks Blaise was giving her. _Malfoy hates onions. So that scent has to be from what's causing it._ Her mind racked back and forth as she sifted through the potions in front of her. _Well at least I can tell it's a poison of some kind, if I'm not mistaken it's a plant._ Ginny peered over the cupboard, past Malfoy's feet to his mouth. His veins were starting to turn black, contrasting the button down crisp white shirt he was wearing. From the corner of her eye she saw the worried looks Vladimir kept shooting her. His calm demeanor was cracking.

"Ginerva..."

Ginny nodded and then a thought occurred to her. She remembered back at Hogwarts how the prat always bragged about being part Veela, it gave him his uncanny pale blonde hair. Her brown eyes widened and she bit her lip. _Maybe…?_

"Grandfather, does Malfoy have any Veela blood?"

With the look Blaise gave her, she might as well have been asking if Malfoy ate unicorns and farted rainbows. Vladimir frowned and cleared his throat, straightening his back from his position on the left of her bed near Draco.

"Ginerva. My grandson is dying, possibly from being poisoned, and you're concerned about whether or not he is part Veela?" When Ginny nodded he sighed. "He is but I don-" Vladimir was cut off by the triumphant squeal that came out of his caretaker's mouth.

_It's Vinsetya! It has to be. No other herb smells like onions, causes unconsciousness, white foam, internal bleeding, black veins, and only affects Veelas._ She grasped the vial she was looking for, labeled _Anguem_, and wasted no time sprinting to Draco and sat on the bed next to him, lifting his head with her right arm. She did a quick Scourgify spell causing the foam and blood to vanish. But his freezing skin had gotten almost translucent and his breathing had ceased. _Please work. S_he poured the contents of the vial into his mouth, holding her breath in anticipation as the teal liquid slithered down his throat.

She bit her lip after there was not so much as a twitch from him. Ginny gently laid him on a pillow Blaise had propped up and her eyes desperately roamed his lifeless face. _Sweet Merlin. I know I always told him to go and get himself killed but not like this!_ Ginny grasped Draco's hand and looked at Vladimir whose jaw was clenched. There was no need to look at Blaise because his repeated cursing opposed the collected composure he sported a few minutes ago. She returned her gaze to Malfoy and gently brushed his sticky bangs that were plastered to his forehead. _If you die you stupid ferret I'm going to kill you. It has to be Vinsetya! Bleeding bugger. What else could it be?_

Draco coughed. It was music to their ears, nevermind he sounded like a dying cat. He was alive.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as color started to return to his pallid face and his skin started to warm, the blackened veins starting to fade. She wanted to collapse and sleep, feeling drained after the shot of adrenaline she had just endured but her experience as a healer and from the war wouldn't allow her to do that. The worst was over but he still needed tending.

Blaise sat next to her and both him and Grandfather allowed a rugged breath to escape from their mouths. Grandfather looked exhausted and his eyes closed as he inhaled sharply. Ginny gazed at both of them and smiled warily, hopping off the bed, wiping her sweaty palms on her clothes.

"Right." She said getting their attention. "You two need rest so go on. I'll stay with him." At the start of their protests she huffed and pointed a finger in their direction. "You two look like you're about to pass out. How in Merlin's name is one unconscious twit supposed to take care of another?" Then realising she inadvertently insulted Vladimir she flushed and retracted her finger. "Not that I mean you're a twit Grandfather. You're anything but that. I didn't mean it. It just came out. I mean..." At the sound of Blaise and Vladimir's laughter Ginny stopped her pacing, put her hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes, effectively quieting them.

"Grandfather, you should go to your bedchambers. Stress isn't good for your condition. As for you Blaise, if you wants to help then you can fetch me a bowl of ice water from the kitchen." The men looked at each other and then filed out, leaving her and Draco who was shivering.

* * *

Blaise closed the door behind himself as they exited the room that held Draco. Vladimir was already outside, studying Blaise with abnormal interest, a faint smile playing on his tired face.

"She's something strange, isn't she?"

Blaise scrutinized the old man's face, trying to figure out where this was going but Vladimir's face was unyielding so Blaise sighed and decided to humor him.

"I would expect nothing less from a Weasley."

Vladimir nodded.

"She's indeed perfect for him."

Blaise raised his eyebrow, genuinely confused.

"Perfect for who?"

The corners of Vladimir's mouth twitched with amusement.

"My grandson of course."

Blaise's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

"You're kidding. Draco hates her!"

Grandfather shook his head.

"He just doesn't know how to handle her. Ginerva is, from my understanding, the only girl that hasn't swooned at his presence."

"But that's because she hates him." Blaise sputtered.

"Then why did she save him tonight?"

Blaise opened his mouth but closed it abrubptly and frowned. _Why did Girl Weasley save Draco?_

Grandfather chuckled.

"As much as I would love to continue our lovely chat I must admit, I am a bit tired. Ginerva is going to come out here and inevitably get upset that I'm not already in bed." He nodded at Blaise. "Good night Blaise."

With that Grandfather turned around and walked in the direction of his room, leaving a confused Blaise staring at his retreating back.

* * *

"_Accio pajamas_" Ginny whispered and a pair of her long sleeved black button up pajamas came floating out of the nearest drawer. She glanced at Draco, sweat beads rolling off his forehead, and sighed. He desperately needed a change of clothes. Ginny enlarged the clothes in her hand, guessing Malfoy to be around the size of Percy, and stood back. _Ho__w am I to remove his sweaty clothes? His body is too fragile to use a spell to change him and he needs the sweat gently wiped off him. _She cringed._ Just because I saved his life doesn't mean I want to touch him._ Blaise walked through the door and set a large red bowl of water along with a small towel a house elf must've given him on the nightstand to the right of the bed. Ginny grinned at the sight of him. _I'll just get Blaise to do it._

"Blaise could you do me a favor?" She called and he turned around and smiled, all traces of his previous unnerved state vanishing.

"I'd love to but considering my friend Draco here almost died I think we should wait a bit before sleeping together." Blaise's dark purple eyes danced with mischief as she pulled her lips into a taut line and held out the pajamas which Blaise took and raised an eyebrow.

"That's fine. Then, would you mind wiping the sweat off of his body and changing his clothes without magic, seeing you're such a devoted friend and all. Yes? Perfect. Call me when you're done."

Ginny turned around and exited the room, not waiting for Blaise's response. She took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing her tense shoulders. A squawk made her flinch and she looked down the lengthy hallway to her right for it's source, a smile forming on her lips as she saw her barn owl flying towards her.

"Wimby!" She called and held out her arm which the bird perched on. Ginny took the envelope it was carrying and dug into her pocket, grabbing a treat and feeding it. It ate the small sweet offered and flew out of an open window about twenty feet from her. She nodded. _So that's how you got in. At least he didn't break anything._

Ginny started to open the envelope when Blaise opened the ornate door, so she stuffed it in to her back pocket and entered the room. Malfoy was changed and now he only looked half-dead which was a major improvement. Ginny nodded at Blaise to show her approval and approached the bed, scrutinizing Malfoy. His breaths were steady and soft and his eyebrows were no longer knitted which meant he was sleeping peacefully. He needed sleep to recover completely. Ginny pulled the comforter over him and turned, exiting through the door and motioning for Blaise to follow. Once outside of the room she cleared her throat as she went to go sit down on the couch. As Blaise took a seat she spoke.

"Find anything interesting?"

He scratched his smooth and short hair which, like Draco's, fell into his eyes.

"Does ball sweat count?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"You should know what I mean."

"Why do you say that love?"

"Because you were a Slytherin."

"...What makes you so sure? It can't be that you finally recognize me from Hogwarts."

When Blaise raised his eyebrows Ginny sighed and crossed her legs, draping one of her arms over the handle of the grey and white velvet couch.

"No. I don't recall seeing you...I know you went to Hogwarts since you don't have a strange accent and I'm pretty sure you're a guy. You're not a Gryffindor since I would have known you and Malfoy wouldn't associate with anybody from Hufflepuff by choice. Which leaves Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Ginny eyed him with disdain. "Judging from your obnoxious habit of hitting on women you clearly don't think or don't care of the feelings of that woman which are typical Slytherin qualities and the fact that Draco brought you here and you know Grandfather well I assume you knew him before Lucius Malfoy died which meant you had to be a Slytherin to associate with Draco." Her gaze hardened. "Now. Did you find anything interesting?"

Blaise let out a low whistle.

"No wonder Draco's got his hands full." He raised his hands in surrender. "Alright. I found no strange fingerprints or smells on his clothes, poisons usually leave stains on skin when touched but this didn't. His skin isn't easily bruised either. The bartender is somebody we've known for a while so he wouldn't try to poison a Malfoy because he knows Draco's powerful. The only thing I can think of is if somebody next to him slipped something in his Firewhiskey when he wasn't looking but that's a far stretch since he's been paraniod since the war." Blaise eyed Ginny before adding "I'm assuming whatever did this only affected Veelas since you seemed so desperate to know. It is possible that the Firewhiskey was harmless to normal wizards. Not everybody knows he's got Veela blood."

Ginny frowned as she reached for the envelope in her back pocket. The damn thing was bloody uncomfortable to sit on. It felt like something kept poking her butt.

"When he wakes up I guess you can ask him. You'd probably have the most luck interrogating him." She plucked the letter out of the envelope. "Why don't you stay over tonight? It's pretty late anyway and the best time to interrogate Draco is when he wakes up. It's like his body produces natural _Verita Serum_ in the mornings."

Blaise chuckled.

"I'll stay then. I'm guessing you'd want to know what he tells me." At Ginny's nod Blaise continued. "Which only leaves what you'll give me in turn for information."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. " Why do I have to give you anything? I'm the one that lives here so I can prevent anyone from killing him at the manor."

"I can just tell Grandfather."

Ginny bit her bottom lip and sighed. This wasn't her problem anyway.

"Do what you want."

Blaise studied her intently, Grandfather's words echoing in his mind.

"Why did you save him?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Grandfather can't sustain too much shock. If Malfoy died then Grandfather would die and I'd be out of a decent job."

Blaise nodded and stifled a smirk. Ginny was a horrible liar.

"Now the real reason?"

"I already told you. If Malfoy died then Grand-"

"I said the real reason. You're not feeding me bullshit."

She eyed him warily and grit her teeth, slouching against the couch. After a minute of silence she figured Blaise wasn't going to drop it so she produced a smug grin.

"Maybe that should be your payment when you give me my information."

She unfurled her letter and completely ignored Blaise's look of forlorn and pouting lips. Something gold dropped to the ground at her feet and she bent down, picking up a gold ring. Its bright purple stones resembled flower petals and there were two transparent stones, probably diamonds, on either side of it. Ginny checked the envelope for a sender but there was none which made her frown. She looked at the end of the letter and saw "Dean Winchester" scrawled in unmistakably neat handwriting.

Ginny's frown was replaced by a scowl as she reminisced about her last encounter with him. The self-absorbed pig dumped her after she refused to shag him. He said it hurt him more than her yet the next day she saw him snogging his co-worker Stella Christensen as if he'd lost something down her throat. Of course she didn't tell her family. Dean would probably end up in St. Mungos if she did. She only implied they had a falling out. When her brothers saw even Hermione wasn't going to get any other explanation they retreated. Ginny sighed and read the letter, wondering what he wanted this time.

_My Dearest Ginny,_

_I realize the last time we dated we ended on a bad note. I have been patiently waiting for you to do the intelligent thing and apologize for not wanting to further our relationship but since it has been over a year I figure I should make the first move. I accept your apology and there is no need to thank me for being so forgiving. To show that I have no ill will and that I am sincere in wanting us to get back together I have solidified our engagement. Your family was quite thrilled when I asked them for your hand. I was planning on surprising you in your flat but I guessed you wouldn't want me seeing you swooning since you've always hated seeming weak. Try to contain your excitement love. I will be announcing the happy news to The Daily Prophet so I expect you to meet me at the Winchester Estate at noon a week from now. I can't wait darling._

_Your soon to be husband,_

_Dean Winchester_

Ginny snorted in disgust and crumpled the paper. She threw it along with the ring and they landed right next to Blaise who was sitting in front of her. _The nerve of that fat-arsed, pig-brained, spoiled half-wit. I'm the one who is supposed to apologize when it's not even my fault! Arrogant arsehole._ She got up and started pacing, not even noticing Blaise perusing the letter and giving her a bemused look. Ginny wrung her hands, trying to think of a way to get out of this bloody arrangement. _The fact that he even knew where my flat was and what Wimby looked like means he actually met mum and dad._ She groaned._ He probably did ask them for my hand and knowing them, they said yes since I keep rejecting all the guys they throw at me._ She grunted and plopped down on the couch, putting her hands over her face. S_ince the Winchesters are so damn influential I can't just reject the proposal._ Her hands fell from her face and she grinned, the familiar Weasley mischeif glinting in her eyes. _Unless I got wealthier wizard with a higher social standing to do it for me._ It wasn't ideal but she was desperate.

"Blaise, how afraid are the Winchesters of Malfoy?"

Blaise smirked devilishly.

"Very." He paused then added, "Draco's only going to cooperate if you hold a Wizard's debt over his head."

Ginny smiled then frowned, raising her eyebrows. She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes.

"What's in it for you?"

Blaise grinned.

"I get to help a gorgeous fair maiden hack off Draco. It's sure to be funny as hell."

"And?"

"And what love?"

"Your real reason."

Blaise's smile faded. He leaned forward and stared at her funny.

"You didn't save Draco for a selfish reason so I know you won't screw him over just to get what you want."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I am intending on using him to get rid of Dean if that wasn't clear."

"It was transparent actually."

Ginny eyed him waiting for him to elaborate. "Gryffindor's, past or present, act before they think. You saved Draco before you had time to think about your job. I can only assume why since you don't care to elaborate." His voice dropped to a whisper as he studied the floor. "Besides, your Weasley honesty should do wonders for his trust issues."

Ginny scanned his face and surmised he was being truthful. _This is probably the first time I've ever seen a Slytherin willingly come clean with no physical threats._ At that, she stuck out her hand.

"Then I suppose we got off on the wrong foot. Ginny Weasley, potions extraordinaire."

Blaise grinned and shook her hand.

"Blaise Zabini, devious mastermind."

**A/N: *Squeals* Don't you just love where this is going? Just think what kind of trouble Blaise is going to get Draco ensnared in, of course with the guidance of Grandfather...I swear Ginny will remain totally oblivious just like Draco...until it becomes too late. Muahahahaha**

**P.S. If you're kind enough to leave review, which I'm sure all of you are *wink wink* please check your inboxes for my responses. Love all of you!**


	6. Do We Have A Deal?

_**Do**** We Have a Deal?**_

"Smile." Blaise grinned as he took yet another photo of his masterpiece.

This was about the seventeenth different moustache he was able to draw on Malfoy's sleeping face. He checked the photo and let out a low whistle. _Draco's going to murder me._ He laughed at Malfoy's sleeping features; his mouth was slightly open so drool was leaking out, his head was tilted backwards on the pillow so you had a perfect view up his aristocratic nose, and the handlebar moustache Blaise had drawn in black with his wand accentuated the bags under his eyes perfectly.

Blaise flicked his wand, effectively clearing away all traces of the moustache. It would be more amusing to make Draco sprout hairs instead of drawing them but that would take longer...with what he and Grandfather just did, he was going to need all the blackmail he could get. Grandfather had sent an owl to Ms. Malfoy, asking her to put pressure on Draco again about Pansy. Blaise shook his head. If Draco found out he knew and, even worse, helped...the consequences would not be humane to say the least.

He stared absently at the photo, contemplating whether or not he was still sane. In the past twenty-four hours: Draco was poisoned, Grandfather had talked him into playing matchmaker, and he had called a truce with a Weasley. A Weasley! He heard footsteps and turned around, grinning when he saw the smirk etched onto Grandfather's face.

"When is she coming?"

Grandfather stopped walking and his eyes momentarily scrutinized Draco's face. He looked much better than the previous night. He put his hands in his pocket and smiled at Blaise.

"A few hours from now."

Blaise frowned. "Draco might not be awake."

"He needs to be." Grandfather looked around the room. " Where is Ginerva?"

Blaise nodded his head to a letter on the nightstand next to the bed. "She left that. Said she was going out and if he wakes up, give him the gold vial to drink."

Vladimir approached the bed and leaned over Draco, using his finger to close his grandson's gaping mouth."So I trust Draco will be fine?"

Blaise snickered and returned his attention to the photo. "Said 'he'd be back to an insufferable git in no time'. "

Grandfather chuckled and took a seat on a white ornate ivory chair by Draco's bedside, crossing his legs.

"Grandfather...how do you…" Blaise cleared his throat and tried again. "Why her?"

Grandfather raised an eyebrow and cleaned his fingernail. "Why not?"

Blaise's eyes snapped towards Vladimir. " I did not call a truce with a Weasley and risk assassination from Draco for a bloody 'why not'."

Grandfather laughed softly and rose his head to smile at Draco.

"She'll straighten him out."

Blaise followed his gaze.

"What makes you so sure?"

Vladimir inhaled, his eyes never leaving Draco.

"When I look at him I see me. When I look at her I see…" He cleared his throat and looked at Blaise. "She reminds me of somebody I knew a very long time ago."

A smirk crept onto Blaise's face. He winked at Grandfather.

"Thinking of Madame Malfoy again, are we?"

Grandfather smiled faintly, His eyes didn't crinkle at the ends as usual though. " Wouldn't you like to know." At Blaise's laugh he added, " Make sure Ginerva enters exactly after Narcissa tells Draco."

Blaise cringed. "I'm not going to be here when she tells him."

Grandfather raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

"Then Draco will receive every photograph of the facial hair you gifted him in his slumber."

Blaise looked incredulously at Grandfather and groaned, falling into the chair behind him and resting his head in his hand.

"Bloody Malfoys."

* * *

Ginny stood outside of The Burrow gathering her wits. After she called a truce with Blaise last night, he advised her to tell her family she was dating Draco. _How the bleeding hell am I supposed to do that? I don't even like the twit!_ She protested and tried to come up with another way but Blaise cut her off saying, " Do you want to break off the engagement or not?".

She inhaled sharply and rolled her shoulders. _No time like the present_. Ginny opened the door, ducking immediately. George came zooming out of the house on his broom, holding his three-year old Bonnie, followed close behind by Fred holding his three-year old, Thomas. Ron, Charlie, and Bill were inches behind them, pressed flat to their brooms, laughing and hollering at the top of their lungs. Ginny giggled as she straightened herself. A stout middle-aged redheaded woman was briskly walking behind them waving a silver spatula in the air, yelling.

"How many times do I have to tell you, no flying inside! Merlin's bones! Fred! George! Put those kids down! It will be your necks if they get hurt!" She stopped and grinned when she saw Ginny, giving her a tight hug. "Oh Ginny darling. It's so good to see you." She released Ginny and squeezed her arm. "How is everything dear? How is that new job of yours?"

"Gin got a new job?" Ron asked, him and the others landing with a jolt. The two toddlers leaped from their fathers' arms and bolted towards Ginny.

"Aunt Gigi!" Ginny laughed and crouched down, hugging both of them and fiddling with her coat pocket for some spare chocolate to give them. She rose to her feet and let out a squeal when Charlie swept her into a bear hug.

"It's been a while" Charlie grinned as he held her, lifting her an inch off the ground. She laughed.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" He put her down."Visiting my favorite dragon of course." She put a finger to her lips. "Shh. Don't let mum hear you." Charlie laughed and Ginny looked around expectantly. "Where's Elle?" He frowned, feigning disappointment. "I'm your brother. Not her." Ginny rolled her eyes and Charlie laughed. "She's visiting her mum's." Ginny nodded and he reached into his sweater pulling out a small red cloth bag which she took. "For me? You shouldn't have." He grinned. "I know. We just got some new Hungarian horntails and I remember you said you couldn't find-" Ginny let out a gasp as she plucked gold vials out of the bag. "Horntail blood!" She turned to Charlie and tackled him with a hug. She'd left her last vial for Malfoy to drink. "Thank you so much! I just ran out too." Charlie smiled. "You should hug Elle. She's the one that found 'em."

"In case you forgot-"

"-We haven't seen her either."

"Merlin Gin. You look stunning."

"Ron, you should chat up a girl who isn't related to us.."

"Sod off Bill."

Ginny chuckled and released Charlie. She gave each of her brothers a hug and a kiss. "It's good to see you guys too."

She chatted with Bill. Turned out him and Phlegm, excuse her, _Fleur_, were in town on business with the ministry. Fred said Jaz was fine and hadn't gotten tired yet of helping out at the jokes shop, even with Thomas around. Apparently, George had gotten Jamie knocked up again but he told Ginny to keep it a secret since they were still to tell Mrs. Weasley. Ron proudly announced he was one of the top Aurors thanks to his last mission and that it was a huge success only because of Hermione. Harry had been appointed Head Auror, no surprise there. Ginny smiled when she remembered Elise asking her to be the Maid of Honor. She was thrilled. Yeah she and Harry briefly dated but they broke up on good terms and even a blind bat like Bathilda Babcock could see how much Harry and Lisie loved each other.

Molly beamed as she watched her kids. It's been a while since she had all of them over at once. If only Percy was still alive...She shook her head and tutted. "Inside, the lot of you. Breakfast is already on the table. Your father must be starving." They groaned and Ron started to protest.

"But-"

"But nothing Ronald Weasley." She scolded.

The wheels in Ginny's brain worked in overdrive. She still needed to make a quick stop at Diagon Alley after this not to mention still bring up Malfoy. _It would be more believable if Malfoy's with me when I tell them._ She bit her lip as her mother continued to scold Ron.

"Mum, how about tonight?" Ginny asked.

Mrs. Weasley paused mid-sentence and turned to Ginny. "What was that dear?"

"Why don't we all have dinner here tonight? I still need to drop by Diagon Alley after this but I should be free tonight."

Ron spoke up.

"Gin's got a point. I've got to be at the Ministry in a half hour." When Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth Ron quickly added, "Hermione could come. I'm sure Harry and Lisie are free."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It has been a while since we last saw them." Ginny fought back the urge to say they saw them last week as Mrs. Weasley turned to Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George. "Are you boys free tonight?" They nodded and she beamed. "Alright then. Dinner's at 8." She grew serious, pointing the spatula at Ron and shaking it."Don't you dare be late." When Ron nodded she turned to Ginny and held her arm, guiding her inside. "Now Ginny dear, how are you?"

Ginny smiled and chose her words carefully as she walked through the doorway. " I'm fine mum. Couldn't be better actually. You know the funniest thing happened to me yesterday, I got a letter from Dean."

Mrs. Weasley paused and turned, frowning. "Winchester?" When Ginny gave a slight nod Molly put her hands on her hips and wrinkled her eyebrows. "What would he want with you?" Ginny smiled inwardly. So her mum didn't speak to Dean. Ron stared at Ginny and his mum until he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Did you say yes?" He blurted. Ginny frowned and quirked an eyebrow.

"How did you know he wanted something?"

Ron swallowed."Lucky guess? I mean, it's not like I know he wants to marry you."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and turned to Ginny. "A marriage proposal?!" Ginny narrowed her eyes at Ron and he gave a nervous laugh, checking his wrist. "Would you look at the time...I should go." He tapped his watch with his finger. "Don't want to be late to the Ministry." His brothers all stifled a laugh. It was no secret Ron didn't care for punctuality.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth but she smelled something burning and ran to the kitchen. "My casserole!" Bill and Charlie moved out of earshot, sitting at the table eating with Mr. Weasley, Thomas, and Bonnie but Fred and George stuck around to see the show. Ginny was fuming, the color of her cheeks matched her hair.

"It was you!"

"No it wasn't!" Ron squeaked.

"Then how else would you know he asked me to marry him?" Ginny hissed.

"Well-I-bullocks. Alright Gin. But you should be happy!"

"What the bloody hell would give you that idea?"

Mrs. Weasley interjected, putting her casserole on the table. "Ginerva. I will have none of that language in my house!"

Ginny turned to her mother and gritted her teeth. "Fine." She grabbed Ron's collar, dragged him outside, ignoring his protests, and flung him so he was facing her. The twins followed, their lips pursed from struggling to keep in their laughter. Ron rubbed his neck.

"The bloody hell was that for?"

"I've already told you to stay out of my business!"

"I don't see what the bloody problem is! Most people would love to marry a Winchester!"

"We broke-up!"

"So? He wants to get back together, and I like him."

Ginny stepped close to Ron and put a finger to his chest, pushing him with it."So _you_ marry him."

"Gin, he wants to patch things up."

"He fucking dumped me after I refused to shag him!"

"He jus-Wha?"

George and Fred stopped laughing and Ginny glared at Ron who just stood there with his mouth hanging open."We broke-up because I didn't want to be his new sex tool ."

Ron licked his lips. "You're joking." When Ginny sighed and shook her head he cursed and clenched his jaw. "That sodding bastard." Ginny's glare softened and she felt a tinge of guilt. Ron was just trying to help her. It's not like she ever told him why she and Dean split anyway. She shrugged. "Ron, just forget it."

George cleared his throat. " Gin, how do you want us to get back at him?" Fred chimed in. " We've got this new product we're working on that we could _accidentally_ slip him." Ginny crossed her arms. "No, that's too simple."

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "Sorry Gin...This is all my fault."

Ginny's frown deepened. "No shite."

"Mione's going to kill me! Bloody prat! I can't believe he'd do that then work the nerve to ask to marry you!"

"This is exactly why you should stay out of my business."

"When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"Do nothing."

"Oh come on Gin. You just said you didn't like-"

"I also said to stay out of my business." Ginny said, her voice straining to keep from yelling.

George raised an eyebrow at Ginny and looped his arm around Fred's neck.

"You are getting him back?"

"Course she is George."

"But she can't _just_ reject him."

Ginny's face relaxed and she winked at the twins. "_I_ won't reject him."

"Wha-Bloody hell you will." Ron spat.

Ginny rolled her eyes. " I think it'd have more of an effect if I get my boyfriend to do it."

Ron gawked. "_Boyfriend_?"

Fred nudged George and smirked, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Ron sputtered. "A-A boyfriend?" Ginny huffed.

"Ron, don't you have a meeting you need to be _on time_ for?"

"I'd rather hear about this 'new boyfriend'."

"I don't have time now. When you come tonight you'll meet him."

Ginny glared at him, her look clearly telling him to leave. Ron mumbled something under his breath and disapparated.

George raised an eyebrow at Fred.

"Gin's new boyfriend is coming to dinner."

Fred nodded and grinned.

"What do you say we give him a Weasley welcome."

Ginny sighed and faced the twins, clasping her hands in front of her. "I need to ask you-."

"We're not going easy on him."

"So don't ask."

Ginny cleared her throat. "Actually I wouldn't mind if you tested a new product on him but I need you guys to do me a favor."

Fred and George looked at each other and smirked, turning to Ginny.

"What do you want?"

"We just restocked."

"Porca chocolates?"

"Troll boogers?"

"Elfen-"

"I need you guys to run interference...with Ron."

George let out a laugh and removed his arm around Fred, putting his hands in his pockets.

"For what?"

Fred crossed his arms and nudged George with his elbow, nodding at Ginny.

"Her 'new boyfriend' bloke."

Ginny twiddled her thumbs and stared at the ground. George grinned.

"Alright."

"On one condition."

"Who is he?"

She raised her head to face them and her eyes flicked to her right while she held her hands to her chest, squeezing her left pinky between her right thumb and forefinger.

"Does that really matter?"

"We need to be prepared."

"If it's Longbottom…"

"...There'd be no need for interference."

"Though Longbottom should react well to our new dragon's breath gumballs."

"It's _not_ Longbottom…" Ginny took a deep breath, her cheeks burning. _Merlin. Do I really have to do this?_ The boys leaned in close as she bit her lip. _Well it's not like I have another choice._ She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"It's Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Right."

"And Ron's married to Millicent Bullstrode."

"Come on Gin."

"Who is he?"

Ginny's voice came out in a whisper. "I'm not lying. I've been staying at his place...for the past month..."

Ginny looked up to face them and they straightened themselves, staring at each other with their jaws slack. Fred blinked, his eyes staring into Ginny's. His face a mixture of surprise and respect.

"Bloody hell. A Malfoy."

George let out a low whistle. "Didn't expect that one."

After a pause George rested his large hand on her tiny shoulder.

"You sure about this Gin?"

She nodded and Fred cleared his throat.

"Ron's not going to like this."

Ginny groaned. "Which is why I need you guys to keep him from popping a vein. Harry can at least be civil but Ron...Look, I'll pay you."

Fred smirked and winked at George.

"No need."

"Dinner always did need some fun."

"Course, you owe us." Ginny nodded and George grinned.

"I'll bring Jamie then."

"Jasmine should be free tonight."

"Tell Charlie to bring Elle."

"I wonder if Fleur could come."

"...Fred..."

"Come on George. Bill can't be the only one without his wife."

Ginny knitted her eyebrows.

"Ron is still going to be a prick when he finds out, even if you bring them."

George laughed.

"Gin."

"It's a bloke thing."

"Ron never curses in front of Jamie."

"Jaz would hex his tongue off if he did in front of Thomas."

"Last time he slipped up in front of Nathan and Lilly, Elle threatened to stitch his mouth shut."

"Lisie even threatened Harry while she was at it."

"And Ron doesn't want to be on the receiving end of Hermione's wand again."

"It took him three months for his bones to fix themselves."

They shuddered, remembering how Hermione mercilessly rearranged Ron's skeleton. Fred ruffled Ginny's hair, making her glare at him and furiously fix the loose strands. "Don't worry love. Leave it to us." He chuckled and crossed his arms, turning to George.

"Well Forge."

"Yes Gred."

"What do you say we relive our Hogwarts days?"

"Mom would be boiling."

The twins smirked at each other, speaking in unison. "Let's do it!"

Ginny shook her head walked in between them towards the house to say goodbye. She was running a bit behind schedule and still had to hit Diagon Alley for the _Humanos Alo_ ingredients before home.

* * *

"Shite." Malfoy cursed under his breath as his eyes opened. His head hurt like hell. _How much did I drink last night?_ Malfoy grunted. The sunlight peeking through his Egyptian white cotton curtains blinded him so he did the only logical thing, close his eyes and try to ignore it. Unfortunately the nuisance didn't disappear so he squinted and reached for his wand on the nightstand to his right, grunting when he couldn't grasp it.

"Fuck." He mumbled, leaving his wand and turning to face the other side. Sleep was beginning to reclaim him when he heard his bedroom door creak open. He tried to ignore the soft padding of feet, cringing when brightness illuminated the entire room. He turned towards the idiot who opened the curtains and snarled.

"Shut those blasted things now and get the fuck out."

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" a female voice asked, leveled and calm, betraying amusement. Draco's eyes forced themselves open and he bolted upright, staring at the small blonde woman who barely hit five feet. _Shite. Shite. Shite._ He cleared his throat.

"My apologies mother. I thought it was somebody else."

The door to his room creaked open before she could respond and in walked Blaise chatting animatedly with Grandfather. He stopped when he saw Draco and grinned. "How was hell?" Draco raised an eyebrow and flicked his eyes at his mother. "It appears I'm still in it." Blaise snickered and approached the bed, grabbing the gold vial from the nightstand and tossing it to Draco who caught it despite suffering one of the worst headaches of life.

"I don't recall Hangover potion being gold."

Blaise shrugged and pulled up a chair. "Me either." Draco flashed an annoyed look at Blaise.

Narcissa raised an immaculate eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Out drinking again?"

Draco lazily studied the gold vial in his hand.

"Yes mother." He unscrewed the top of the vial. "If you're interested in details, I'm sure Blaise would be happy to oblige." He downed the liquid and gritted his teeth to keep from gagging, holding the empty vial up to his face. _Tastes like blood!_ Draco scowled at Blaise. "The bloody hell is this?" Blaise shrugged as Narcissa walked up to the bed and placed a cold hand on Draco's forehead, causing him to involuntarily flinch.

"That Weasley is remarkably talented. It's actually quite difficult to tell you were poisoned last night."

Draco scoffed. "I know you hate alcohol but I'd hardly consider Firewhiskey a poison."

Narcissa retracted her fingers and straightened her back. "I know poison when I see it Draco. Or did you forget I served your father-"

"Bleeding hard to forget when you keep reminding me." Draco snapped.

Vladimir sighed but his face retained his faint smile.

"Narcissa, to what does Draco owe this visit?"

* * *

Ginny sighed as she dropped her cumbersome bags on the nearest booth. She decided to head to her favorite coffee shop seeing as she was bloody exhausted after grabbing all of her ingredients. She tugged her navy blue off-shoulder sweater down and dusted her red jeans after she redid her ponytail, patiently waiting in line. The clerk was easy on the eyes; his dark skin contrasted with his white dress shirt uniform, and he seemed to be around her age. He smiled and winked at her.

"What can I get for such a beauty?"

Ginny ignored his clear advances. She wasn't in the mood for minute flirting. Her shoulders ached from carrying the bags and her feet hurt because she was an idiot and decided to wear blue wedges for a trip to Diagon Alley of all places.

"I'd just like to have a small cup of coffee. Nothing else."

"Cream and sugar?"

She shook her head. "No cream, just sugar."

He grinned, and rested his hands on the counter, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Black and sweet. Like your men?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Like my soul."

His grin broadened. "I always wanted to take a trip to the dark side."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at such a cheesy come on. "Careful, you'd get hurt."

He lowered his voice. "I live for pain if you know what I mean."

Ginny sighed. She wanted him to leave her alone. Feeling desperate for some peace and quiet, she smiled sweetly, lowered her voice to match his, and leant forward. "Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I introduce you to my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy?" Technically Blaise hadn't said to only tell her family_. The more people who knew the better, the harder it'd be for Malfoy to deny at least._

The grin disappeared from his face and he paled, if possible. Ginny let a small smirk creep onto her face as the worker apologized and hurried to make her order. She sat herself at the booth with her coffee in hand, trying to morph her body into the most comfortable position. She took a sip of her coffee and checked her watch. Ginny raised her eyebrows as she swallowed, clearly impressed. Blaise told her to come back at noon but she managed to finish all of her errands with seventeen minutes to spare.

She stared into the black abyss of her coffee. This was probably going to be the last time she had a peaceful moment like this. Ginny wasn't sure what Blaise what up to but she knew if it involved convincing Draco to help her….she sighed, letting her thoughts wander. She took another sip of her coffee and caught the eye of the clerk, smiling, causing him to flinch and stumble. _Might as well have fun while I can._

* * *

"I refuse."

"Give me one reason."

"How about 3,000."

"Draco, stop being so stubborn."

"Mother, I am not getting married to a harpy."

"Watch your tongue Draco. Pansy is not a harpy. She is a respectable pureblood-"

"That's shagged half of London."

Narcissa clenched her jaw and Draco met her icy gaze with his own. They were standing in the middle of the room, which Draco had deducted was Weasel's (his room didn't have female clothes strewn all over), arguing over some stupid marriage proposal his mother was trying to force down his throat. Blaise was sitting in his chair, watching with sheer amusement while Grandfather had left, saying he would be in his study if they needed him. Narcissa inhaled sharply.

"From what I've heard, I would say you're not far off. I can't have you sleeping about and getting some wench pregnant."

"I'm not going to get some wench pregnant. At bare she'd have to be a pureblood." His mother was doing no good for his headache.

"Which is why Pansy-"

"TO BLOODY HELL WITH PARKINSON!"

Narcissa straightened her back and pursed her lips together.

"Fine. Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you married. Don't tell me. You've gotten yourself a girlfriend whom you're desperately in love with." Her sarcastic tone faded. "Merlin help me Draco. If you're refusing just to be able to keep your bachelor status I will-"

"He does." Blaise interrupted, rising from his seat.

Draco turned around so his back faced his mother, the black pajamas he wore crinkling at the motion. "I do?" Blaise smirked and winked at Draco, speaking over Draco's shoulder to Narcissa.

"Why do you think he's so adamant? Of course he's got a girlfriend. He just wanted to tell you after he proposed to her."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows at Blaise, walking so she was in front of Draco again, folding her arms.

"Is that so?" Narcissa stared at Draco. "Draco?"

Draco cleared his throat, deciding to play along. Blaise was probably doing this to get his mother to bug off. His eyes locked with his mother's, and he let a small grin play on his lips. Narcissa gasped, all signs of anger evaporating.

"You should've just said so earlier!"

Draco winked at Blaise and smiled at his mother.

"Like Blaise said...I was hoping to propose before I told you. I would have rather it to be a surprise."

_Hopefully now she'll drop the proposal._ His mother gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, seemingly oblivious to the lies her son was spinning. She pulled back and looked up at her son.

"How long have you two been dating? Who is she? A pureblood no doubt."

Draco looked at Blaise for help, his smile faltering a bit. Blaise nodded and took a breath.

"They've been together for a little over a month. You know her. Ginerva Weasley? Charming young lady, and a genuine pureblood to boot."

Narcissa whirled around, her eyes widened and her right hand over her mouth.

"Father's caretaker?"

Blaise grinned, sweating under the dark looks he was getting from behind Narcissa.

"How do you think she knew about the opening?"

"I always assumed…" Narcissa turned her head back to Draco and smiled. "I should've known. She was the first one who didn't quit after the first week."

Blaise would have laughed had it not been for the silent death promises from Draco.

"I quite like her and it seems your Grandfather does too. Have you asked her family for her hand yet?" At Draco's look of horror Narcissa laughed slightly. "Alright. Take your time. I still remember how big a decision marriage was for me." Her expression sobered. "Just don't take forever. You two can get married whenever you're ready but I expect you to ask for her hand before the end of this week or else I'm not rejecting Pansy. Best to get a move on."

Draco paled, his mind working furiously. _Weasel or Pansy. Weasel is more likely to kill me. Pansy is more likely to attempt rape in a closet._ He gritted his teeth and decided to take the more appealing evil, swearing to murder Blaise.

"Consider it done."

* * *

Ginny paused at the door to her room, hearing profuse yelling. She had just gotten home and handed the ingredients for Tabbi, the house elf, to put away. Grandfather was asleep, probably still tired from last night and his skin was a bit pale. He had woken up when she pulled the sheet over him so she gave him some sleeping draught to let him rest. She was heading to go check on Draco and heard the sound of two idiots at it from the outside of her room. She scowled and pushed the door open, stomping inside and scolding the two males she was met with.

"I can hear the both of you through the bloody door!" At the silence she scoffed. "Oh don't let me bother you. I'm sure the undead wouldn't mind the wake up call." Blaise sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. She surveyed the room, her eyes settling on Draco. His face had more color to it, his eyes were more alert, and he was standing on his own. Judging from his shouting, he had taken the vial she'd instructed Blaise to give him when he woke up because he clearly had his strength back. She nodded to herself. The effects of the poison should've worn off by now.

"Is that why you look like hell?" Malfoy sneered.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Yup. Malfoy was fine. "I look like hell because your bloody self decided to keep me up all night."

"Must've been flat out drunk to shag a Weasley."

"Or be stupid enough to get poisoned."

"Not much of a good potions maker if you can't tell alcohol isn't a poison."

"Not much of a genius if you don't know Vinsetya kills Veelas."

"The bloody hell you going on about prat?"

Blaise cleared his throat. "Draco." Draco held up his hand in front of Blaise, but his gaze never left Ginny's. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Blaise, then looked back at Draco.

"You drank the vial, right?"

"Weasel, don't tell me you slipped poison into it."

"No you bird-brained Mal-ferret. It was horntail blood. This idiot, "She pointed to Blaise who grinned sheepishly "should've told you. You were poisoned last night. I just about saved your sorry arse." Draco blinked and shut his mouth. At the awkward silence Ginny added, "You owe me. Wizard's debt, Malfoy." Draco narrowed his eyes and Blaise coughed. "Draco. Might want to ask her now." Draco scowled at Blaise.

"It was your fault in the first place. You had to open your blasted mouth and-"

"What the bloody hell did you expect me to say? I'm sorry mate but if you married Pansy I'd never come back!"

"That doesn't seem like such a horrid idea at the moment."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows at the two nitwits and interrupted.

"You're marrying Pansy?"

Draco let out a dry laugh. "Jealous?" Blaise glared at him and he rolled his eyes, steadying his attention on Ginny.

"Alright, Weasel. How do you feel about a proposition?"

She studied Draco's face. "I'm not going to shag you."

Blaise snorted and Draco's eyes narrowed at her. "Don't be daft Weasley. Who in Merlin's name would want to shag you?" Ginny frowned and glared at Draco as he continued. "I need you to get rid of Pansy."

"I don't do murder either."

"I know." Ginny's glare turned into a look of confusion. She looked at Blaise but he shrugged. She phrased her response carefully. "What do you want me to do Malfoy?"

"Mysteriously disappear in the next second but seeing as that's not going to happen...marry me."

"...What?"

"Marry me."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened. "I-uh, well, um-I-"

"Merlin's beard Weasley. I don't actually want to marry you. It's a fake engagement. It's the only way I can get mother to sod off about Pansy."

Ginny swallowed, putting everything together. "You want me," She pointed to herself, "the freckled redhaired weasel, to help you," She pointed at him "the greasy slimy ferret git, get rid of a marriage proposition from Pansy?"

Draco gave a curt nod and crossed his arms across his chest. She furrowed her eyebrows. _This seems too good to be true. How...?_ Her eyes widened. _Blaise!_ Her eyes flicked to Blaise who was grinning, triumphant. Ginny nodded and smirked, returning her attention to Draco's impatient frown.

"Fine but on one condition." Draco raised his eyebrows expectantly and she bit her bottom lip. "I need you to break off my engagement with Dean Winchester."

Draco stared at her, devoid of emotion for ages until his lips slowly broke into a smirk. "The bastard from Hogwarts?" Ginny nodded and Draco let out a low whistle. "This is perfect. I don't need to be engaged after all. I just need to tell mother you're already engaged and-"

"In case you forgot, ferret brain, you have a wizard's debt to pay off."

Draco stopped smirking and he scowled. "What are you going to do if I refuse?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to smirk. "Do you really want to take that chance?"

Draco eyed her, his jaw clenched. Truthfully he was afraid of what she was capable of. She had grown up with six brothers, was a potions apprentice to Snape, and fought in the war against Voldemort. He exhaled.

"Alright." Draco held out his hand for her to shake. "Do we have a deal then _Ginerva_?"

Ginny blinked, startled he called her name, but shook his hand and broke into a small grin. "I guess we do..._Draco_." Malfoy let go and Blaise spoke up, enjoying Draco's plight a bit too much. "Draco, you still have to meet the Weasleys." Ginny surprised them both by laughing.

"How is tonight at 8?"

**A/N: Phew...Long chapter. Personally speaking I loved this chapter. I had a ton of fun writing it with all of the different characters. Review please to share your thoughts. Feedback is always welcome. I would like to thank those who've reviewed already! Thank you so much!**

**George: "You're forgetting something."**

**Me: "I don't believe so."**

**Fred: "What about us?"**

**Me: " What about you?" *laughs* "Thank you to you guys too."**

**Draco: "Ahem."**

**Ginny:"I was in most of this."**

**Draco: "As was I."**

**Ginny: "Shut up git."**

**Draco:"Make me prat."**

**Grandfather &amp; Blaise:"Ah. Young love."**

**Narcissa: "Aren't they adorable?"**

**Draco: "Oy. Author. Do you see what mess you've started? I don't actually have to meet the Weasels, right?"**

**Me: "Um...Not in this chapter."**

**Blaise: *snorts***

**Draco:"..."**

**Ginny: " No _shite_."**

**Me: "...I love you?"**


	7. Merlin's Balls

_**Merlin's Balls**_

"Going early isn't going to dampen their reactions if that's what you were hoping."

Ginny tutted, brushing her wet hair. " Maybe not but it's easier to divide and conquer." She put down the brush and spun around to meet Malfoy. "How do I look?"

Draco looked up from his fingernails, prepared to insult her but his breath hitched. Weasel was standing there in front of him, her hair framing her face, the setting sun shining through the curtains, enveloping her in a warm golden glow. She left her hair wet so it was dripping onto her pale green, knee-length, summer dress. Her hands were placed on either side of her waist, accentuating her sultry curves as the dress flowed out. _Wow. Didn't know she could look like that._ He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Like moldy licorice."

Ginny scowled, her hands dropping from her waist. "Go suck a lemon you git."

"I presume you mean of the red-haired variety."

"Hardly. I don't think Ron is into that kind of thing."

Malfoy resumed inspecting his fingernails. "I'm sure I can find a substitute."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Why are you in my room anyway?"

Draco blinked and looked up. _What did I need again?_ His eyes stared absently at her. _Ah yes_.

He fished in his pocket and pulled out a black box, handing it to her and she eyed him skeptically before opening it, allowing a gasp to escape her lips. She pulled out a gorgeous silver hair pin, about the length of her index finger, intricately engraved with a serpent in the middle, surrounded by artistic vines, and sporting two emerald roses on either side.

Draco found himself smirking at her amazed face. The pin itself was a family heirloom, a dead giveaway that a woman was engaged to a Malfoy. There was a legend that it made identical serpentine marks on the Malfoy who gave it and his or her soul mate but that was a load of rubbish. His grandmother never had one and neither did his mother.

Ginny turned over the delicate piece over in her palm and slowly raised her eyes to Malfoy.

"Why the gift? I thought this was a fake engagement."

He smirked. "It's your leash."

Ginny's mouth closed and she wrinkled her nose. "Come again?"

"It's a Malfoy heirloom. The pin marks you as my property."

"Wha-You don't own me!"

Malfoy produced a smug grin. "As soon as you said you'd marry me you became my property."

Ginny crossed her arms, still clutching the pin. "By that logic I own you."

Malfoy's grin disappeared. He hadn't expected that. Ginny laughed, her eyes lighting up.

She won the argument.

She turned to the mirror, putting the pin in her hair to hold back her bangs, glancing at Malfoy's annoyed reflection in her mirror.

"You should lose the cloak. We're going to eat at my mother's, not at a funeral."

Draco crossed his arms, deciding to be defiant at Ginny's subtle victory, even if he was feeling hot.

"I'm not taking it off." Ginny whirled around, smirking.

"You dare say no to your _owner_?"

A low whistle pierced the room. "You guys are already roleplaying?" Malfoy's face contorted in disgust, his eyes meeting the brunette leaning on the doorway. Ginny looked up as she mock gagged.

"Please Blaise. No disturbing images before dinner."

"It's only 6:30. You're leaving already?"

"I thought it'd be easier to tell mum and dad before everybody else gets there."

Blaise nodded knowingly and her smile broadened when she noticed Malfoy subtly removing his coat from the corner of her eye. "Thanks again for staying with Grandfather."

Blaise grinned. "I wouldn't mind spending the night either", he winked at Malfoy, "in case you guys decided to get away and come back tomorrow." Ginny groaned and Malfoy scowled.

"Don't get any ideas Zabini. I'm not spending a night with those-"

"Watch it Ferret. They're temporarily your in-laws."

Blaise snickered. " Of course I meant for you two to spend it alone."

Ginny shot Blaise a glare. "I don't fancy visiting Azkaban."

"You won't have to worry about your Weasley poverty. Corpses get in for free." Malfoy sneered.

Blaise's scratched his head, interrupting Ginny's response. "You sure you two can pull this off?"

Malfoy glanced at her and Ginny crossed her arms. "Only if he decides not to be a half-wit."

Draco scoffed. "I wasn't the one who convinced Megan-"

"Oh sod off you arse."

Blaise eyed them and bit back a grin. "You might want to exclude sex talk at the dinner table."

"Don't make me laugh. Like anybody would _want_ to sleep with her."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stalked out of her room. She didn't need to hear Malfoy's childish taunts and she still needed to talk to Grandfather before they left.

Blaise stared at her retreating form, savoring the way her dress swayed with each step, hinting at her exquisite curves lying underneath. Malfoy cleared his throat as he sat in a chair by the bed.

"Enjoying the view, Zabini?"

Blaise waited until Ginny was gone and whistled appreciatively, sitting next to Malfoy.

"How could you not want that?"

Malfoy rubbed his itching wrist. "I think with my brain not my balls."

Blaise leaned back in his chair. " I know she's a Weasley but bloody hell."

Draco chose to ignore Blaise, cursing incessantly, yanking his sleeve up. His wrist felt like it was on fire. Malfoy's eyes scanned the irritated red flesh on his forearm and slowly a coiled golden snake took its place. Blaise watched the image, his eyebrows shooting up.

"What's that?"

Malfoy rubbed his wrist, the pain he felt vanished leaving a peculiar tattoo like snake. He frowned.

"A snake."

Blaise clicked his tongue.

"Obviously. I mean how the ruddy hell did it get there?"

"Hell if I know."

Blaise shrugged, observing Malfoy's confused face, then he blinked and smirked. "Before I forget, I sent that letter to Creevey."

Malfoy's gaze shifted from his wrist to Blaise's face. "And?"

"And if I'm not mistaken he's outside in the garden waiting for you and your latest mistress."

Draco smirked wickedly, pulling down his sleeve and standing from his chair. "Perfect."

* * *

"Ouch!" Ginny cried clutching her wrist, staring at confusion at the burning red spot that was beginning to form on her pale skin. Vladimir turned from the window he was staring out of in his room, alarmed by the cry of pain from his caretaker. He started walking towards her but she abruptly dropped her wrist when she caught his worried gaze. _M__alfoy probably hexed me when I walked out._

"Don't worry about it." She winced, "I'm fine." Vladimir raised an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced, but chose not to question her. She muttered a healing spell and the burning sensation disappeared. She rubbed her wrist.

"Are you positive you don't want to come with us to dinner? Mum would love to meet you."

Vladimir shook his head, returning to his window. "I'm sure she would but I feel a bit tired."

Ginny bit her lip, disappointed since her only hope of not being alone with Draco just went down the drain.

"Right."

She inhaled and straightened her back, producing a slight smile as she took a seat on Vladimir's bed. "Well we're probably going to get back late so you should eat with Blaise. He's staying by the way, but I'm sure he told you by now. If you need anything don't hesitate to owl, we'll be at the burrow." Vladimir turned around, the corner of his mouth rising to a smirk, facing her as she continued her list. "Oh! And don't forget to take your potion before you sleep. You should already be in bed by the time I come hom-"

Vladimir cut her off, laughing. "Ginerva I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Ginny grinned sheepishly, realizing what she was doing. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, coloring slightly. "I know..."

Vladimir slowly made his way to the bed, sitting next to her, placing his hand on hers reassuringly. "It's alright my dear. I understand how unnerving this must be. Somebody is yet to explain to me why the two of you chose to put yourself in this position." He chuckled. "Is this Winchester fellow that appalling?"

Ginny grinned. "I'm willingly engaged to a ferret just to avoid him." She gave a dry laugh. "I know you haven't known me for long Grandfather but you should've picked up my subtle disdain towards Malfoy. I swear, he's the most insufferable git in all of England!" She pointed to the hair pin. " He even gave me a leash!"

Vladimir studied the pin, his eyes lighting up. _I thought he wasn't going to give it to her. I wonder if..._ His eyes wandered down to Ginny's hand, slowly turning her palm up and his breath stalled when he saw the gorgeous golden serpent adorning her ivory skin. Vladimir's gaze flew to her face, where she was staring at the ground, burning holes into it, no doubt thinking of ways to torture his grandson for referring to her as a pet. _I guessed right_.

Grandfather grinned but quickly his face feigned sympathy as Ginerva looked up at him. He tapped on her wrist.

"I see. No matter how beautiful the pin is, nobody likes for their skin to be marred."

Ginny's eyebrows wrinkled, her confused frown turning into a scowl as her eyes laid on the image on her wrist. She jumped up from the bed, studying her wrist with annoyance, anger flashing behind her large brown eyes. She didn't even register the door opening until the person spoke.

"Weasel, there you are." There was a pause. "Hello Grandfather."

Her head rose and she glared at the lone figure standing in the doorway, his signature look of apathy graced his face. Her nostrils flared as she stomped over to him, pointing her finger to his chest, glaring into his eyes.

"You _branded_ me?! Merlin Malfoy! Contrary to what you think, I'm not a _cow_!"

His eyes narrowed at her, emphasizing the eight inch height difference between them.

"What are you on about this time?" She opened her mouth but he grabbed her wrist. "Nevermind. That can wait."

He didn't give as much as a glance to her, yanking her out of the room, missing the amused face Grandfather was giving him. His mind was only focused on getting Creevey to take the goddamned pictures so he could move on with his life. Ginny was colorfully protesting, using language he hadn't heard since his father died, trying to pry his fingers off of her.

"Oh damn it all! Draco let me go!" She yelled, yelping when he spun her, so her back was toward him.

Her eyes widened at the sight that met her. She was staring at the most beautiful sunset, it's golden rays contrasting the scarlet sky and acres of grass, enveloping the different varieties of roses and snapdragons and poppies and plants she couldn't even find the _names_ for. Her hand rested on some sort of railing and that's when she looked down, realizing she was standing on a delicately crafted black steel balcony sporting designs of vines and snakes intertwining at the middle, where she stood.

Meanwhile Malfoy was standing behind her, his hands in his pockets, smirking at her amazed expression. From the corner of his eye he spotted Colin Creevey, furiously taking pictures of them behind a rose bush to his right, doing an amatuer job of staying hidden. _This is going to be interesting._ He walked up to Ginny, so her back was lightly touching his chest, his hands covering hers on the railing, making her go rigid.

"Malfoy?"

Draco leant down to her ear.

"Don't move. Creevey's here."

"I should've known something was up." Ginny's view remained on the sunset, but she focused on her peripherals. Sure enough she spotted a blonde head behind the lush green of a rosebush, fervently snapping his camera.

"What is he _doing_?"

"Blaise told him about my latest lover, who just so happens to be staying at the manor." Ginny felt his warm breath tickling her ear.

"You want Colin to tell The Prophet we're shagging?"

"Think for once prat." Ginny could feel him smirking against her hair. "Creevey's going to see your leash, tell Rita Skeeter that we're engaged, and by tomorrow the entire wizarding world would know of how lovingly we stared into each other's eyes."

Ginny chose to ignore the leash comment, begrudgingly marveling at Draco's ingenuity. She had to hand it to the git. He was efficient if not anything else.

"That was..fast."

"The faster this bloody nightmare can end." Draco muttered raising his head. "Look at me."

Ginny tilted her head upwards so her damp hair was clinging to the front of his shirt, her eyes locking with his. "Wha-" Her words were cut off as Draco leaned forward, stealing a kiss. Ginny froze and Draco pulled away slightly, smirking against her mouth, turning her to face him so Colin could get a photo of the pin along with them.

"You might want to kiss me Weasel instead of gaping like a beached whale."

Ginny fought the urge to scowl as she tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I fucking hate you."

Draco laughed slightly as he leaned in for another kiss, his large hands sliding slowly down to her waist, making Ginny shiver, causing her to caress the hair at the nape of his neck, allowing one of her hands to trail down to the front of his shirt, drawing soft patterns with her fingers. Draco's body shook at her butterfly touch and he pulled her closer, tightening his grip around her, groaning when her hand slipped under his collar, gently stroking the base of his neck. She was gentle, different from other girls who were just short of attempting to devour him and he was almost certain she was a virgin. The notion itself was strangely provoking as he thought of everything he could be the first man to do to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and his tongue darted out, flicking her bottom lip, making her pull back, probing him to grunt in protest.

His eyes fluttered open, meeting with Ginny's flushed cheeks. Her fingers grazed his lips, speaking loud enough for Colin to hear.

"We should stop. Any more and we're not going to make it for dinner."

Draco glanced at the rosebush, mentally cursing himself for enjoying that more than he should have. He released his hold and she held on to his shirt, standing on her toes like she was going to kiss his cheek, instead hissing into his ear.

"You can't expect me to kiss you like that after you burnt your insignia into my skin." She pulled back, plastering a tight-lipped smile onto her face, walking past him to go back into the Manor.

Draco stood, staring at the sunset, his eyebrows woven together. _Insignia?_ He ran his hand through his hair. _What does she-Oh Shite_. His eyes rested on the golden serpent. _Identical serpentine marks on the Malfoy who gave it and his or her soul mate._ He shook his head, the color draining from his face and he spun around, chasing after Ginny. Malfoy saw her walking briskly down the hallway towards Grandfather's chambers.

"Weasel!"

She stopped. He caught up and stood in front of her, gesturing between them, despite the death looks she was giving him.

"What _insignia_ are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Ginny snarled, brandishing her wrist. Malfoy held her wrist, his eyes widening when he saw a golden serpent adorning her skin, identical to his. _Holy fuck_. He dropped her wrist like it scalded him and backed away.

"I wouldn't even want to do that."

"I thought you said it was my leash!"

"Merlin woman. Do you _possess_ a brain? I said the hair-pin was your bloody leash!" He showed her the snake on his arm. "Why would I want to brand myself you twit?"

Ginny's jaw grew slack as Malfoy snatched his hand back, sneering at her.

"This is your fault."

"How is this my fault you bloody prick?"

Malfoy grit his teeth. "I'm going to ask Grandfather."

He made his way to Vladimir's room, slamming the door open. Vladimir looked up from the book he was reading by his bed, shifting his head so he could face his disheveled grandson. He closed his book shut and straightened his back, allowing his mouth to curve in a grin.

"I was wondering when you'd come."

Draco pointed to his wrist, stepping into the room, closing the door behind him.

"It's a fluke right? There's no way in hell that bint is my soul mate!"

Vladimir rubbed his eyes and yawned. "You might want to start referring to her by her name."

"Is this some sort of ruddy joke?" Draco snapped.

Vladimir studied Draco, scrutinizing his forced composure and darkened eyes. After a long pause, Grandfather quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to lie Draco?"

Draco clenched his fists in frustration."Go ahead."

"It's a tasteless prank and the effects should wear off by tomorrow."

Draco's sneer froze.

"But it's rubbish!"

"Think what you want."

Malfoy clenched his jaw and exited the room, releasing a slew of curses, heading down the hall. He paused when he saw Ginny in a heated discussion with Blaise. His eyes flicked to the serpent occupying his wrist.

"Merlin's balls."

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked the chapter. I know. I know. They were supposed to meet the Weasleys but since Draco detested the idea so much I thought I'd prolong the wait ;P Leave a comment on your favorite part so I know what to write more of! Thank you so much for reading!**


	8. Impedimenta!

_**Impedimenta**_

Ginny glanced at her "boyfriend" as he attempted to fix his hair, using his reflection in the window as a mirror. Her eyes wandered to the snake on her wrist and she bit her lip. Draco freaked when he saw the mark and rushed immediately to see Grandfather but for some reason he came out more annoying than before. She groaned inwardly. Speaking of annoying, Dean seemed to be an everlasting pain in the butt. Ginny sighed and knocked on the door to the burrow when a thought occurred. Her companion jabbed her while rolling up his sleeves, complaining about the humidity in the air.

"It's bloody hot." He conjured a bouquet of peace lilies and snarled at her. "If you wanted to give me heatstroke you could've just hexed me."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I've already tried that but your bloody ferret self is still alive." She cut off his retort. "I don't have a middle name, my favorite ice cream is froggy delight and for Merlin's sake, the material of my underwear is none of your business."

Draco blinked and his frown deepened.

"What the bloody-"

The door to the burrow swung open catching Draco off-guard but he recovered quickly and replaced his snarl with a small smile, finding himself face to face with one of twins. Fred stared at Draco for a couple seconds, the edge of his mouth twitching.

"Gin, don't you think you could do better?"

Draco's smile faded and he tightened his grip on the bouquet in his hand as the other Weasley twin waltzed toward the door peeking over Fred's shoulder.

"Look at that Fred. He brought peace lilies."

Fred smirked and glanced at his brother from over his shoulder.

"At least he was considerate enough to save us the expense of buying flowers for his funeral."

George laughed and Fred turned to face Draco and Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes, debating whether or not she should help Malferret. For the time being he was her boyfriend...She grit her teeth and attempted a wry smile.

"He brought it in case Jaz and Jamie found out you took the kids on the brooms today."

The twins' smiles faded and Draco raised his eyebrow, surprised that she actually defended him. He glanced at her, noting her set jaw and smirked. This was probably no less than torture for her. Maybe tonight could be fun after all.

He stuck out his free hand, plastering the smile on his face once more.

"It's nice to meet you under friendlier terms."

The twins looked at each other, humor returning to their faces and they shrugged. Fred shook Draco's hand first.

"Wait until Ron get here." He stepped closer to Draco, nodding his head to Ginny. "How hard was it for you to convince her to wear lace?"

Draco stole a look at Ginny and then looked at Fred, confused, speaking for only Fred to hear.

"Her dress is satin."

Fred eyed Draco, matching his tone.

"But not her underwear."

Draco blinked and quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

George snorted as he took Draco's hand, pulling him into the house.

"There's no turning back now."

Ginny stepped in behind them, glaring at the satisfied grin Fred shot her. Draco vaguely studied his surroundings. The living room reflected everything he would associate with a Weasley; cheap and worn out. He decided to refrain from making any unwelcome comments. The last thing he needed was another reason for the Weasleys to hate him.

The pitter patter of small feet were heard racing throughout the burrow and Draco's attention turned to two small toddlers hurtling down the stairs, stopping just short of him. Both about the ages of three but that was where the similarities stopped. The girl had red hair but her light skin was flawless...not something he would associate with a Weasley. The boy on the other hand had caramel curls which sort of blended into his tanned skin with matching freckles. His eyes were the color of gillyweed and hid subtle hints of brown in contrast to the girl's solid brown eyes. Both eyes, however, were trained on him with intense curiosity. Draco glanced at Ginny as the boy spoke.

"So I take it you're the one that wants to marry Aunt Gigi."

Fred and George stood on either side of Draco and looped one of their arms around his neck. George smirked.

"That he is."

The little girl crossed her arms and eyed Draco up and down as the twins released him. George pushed Draco closer to the boy as Fred grabbed Ginny and guided her to the kitchen. George squatted and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Go easy on him Thomas."

The boy gave a curt nod and George stood, giving a wink to Draco as he headed towards the kitchen. Draco frowned at the two ankle-biters in front of him. The little girl broke the silence.

"Are you going to sit down or what?"

Draco seated himself in the nearest couch, followed by the kids.

The little girl shook her head.

"Merlin. I swear. Aunt Gigi is marrying an oaf."

Draco stared at the brat, disposing the previous idea that she may not be a true Weasley. She had absolutely no charm, just like Weaselette. The boy cleared his throat.

"You're the first twit Aunt Gigi's brought home."

Draco grit his teeth, slightly annoyed.

"Draco."

"Bless you."

The girl rolled her eyes and butted in.

"So how well do you know Aunt Gigi, _Draco_?"

Draco's jaw relaxed as he contemplated his answer. In his limited experience with children, he knew that the easiest way to get them to like you is to have something they like. His thoughts ran on the new broom he purchased and he couldn't help but smile. The love for quidditch ran in Weasley blood.

"She's been living at my Manor for about a month. In fact, she convinced me to buy the Firebolt 7000." Draco raised an eyebrow, impressed by the lies exiting his own mouth. "I don't suppose you would want to ride it?"

The little boy's jaw dropped but the girl elbowed him, making him cringe, his face reluctantly returning to the impassive look he was supposed to be sporting. The girl cleared her throat.

"We'll talk about that later." She eyed Draco. "So you should know her favorite ice cream?"

Draco's face remained blank but his brain was in overdrive. _How the bloody hell am I supposed to know t-oh_...A smirk spread across his lips as it dawned on him.

"Froggy delight."

The boy inched his face closer to Draco's.

"How many letters are in her middle name?"

Draco frowned as he remembered Ginny saying she didn't have one.

"None."

The two kids exchanged looks and nodded. They turned to Draco and their faces broke into wide grins. The boy uncrossed his arms and rested a tiny hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You passed." Draco raised his eyebrows and the little boy lifted his hand from Draco's shoulder and put it to his chest. "My name's Adonis but everybody calls me Thomas." His hand dropped. "Can I ride the Firebolt? It's not even supposed to be out yet! I mean-" Thomas caught the glare the girl gave him and he quieted, still keeping the smile on his face.

The girl giggled and gave Draco a hug, planting a kiss on his cheek. It took everything for him not to flinch.

"I'm Bonnie." She smiled sheepishly up at him. "Sorry. We just don't want Aunt Gigi gettin' 'urt like last time."

Draco smirked, knowing the rugrat could only be talking about Winchester.

"Last time?"

* * *

Fred peeked into the living room through the kitchen window.

"He's not dead yet."

Ginny sat on a kitchen chair, crossing her arms.

"Sorry to disappoint."

George joined Fred by the window.

"The night's still young."

Ginny slouched in her chair.

"This is ridiculous."

Fred turned around.

"You're ridiculous."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Where did mum go?"

George snorted.

"Gonna tell on us Gin?"

Fred laughed.

"Diagon Alley to get her prized Gynnie Fowl."

"Even made dad go to carry it." George added.

Ginny rose to her feet. It's been about three minutes since she left Draco with the kids and even though he wasn't hurt yet, she didn't need to take any chances. She started walking but Fred held her back.

"How long do you think he'll last?"

Ginny shrugged out of his grip and turned to face him.

"Where the bloody hell is Jaz when you need her?"

George cursed. Ginny looked over Fred's shoulder while George ran his hand through his hair.

"Jamie said to pick her up half an hour ago."

Fred disguised a chuckle behind a cough and Ginny sighed, heading into the living room as George disapparated. She froze mid-stride.

Draco was there on the couch with Bonnie of all people resting comfortably on his lap, as Thomas, animated as ever, talked about something that surprisingly Draco was quite interested in. Ginny hid her surprise, contrary to Fred who rubbed the back of his neck, deciphering whether or not this was real. The kids usually tortured strangers and Draco wasn't exactly a bucket of sunshine.

She forced herself to laugh softly as she strode to Draco, the sound of her heels alerting them that she was approaching. He might not be as horrid as before. Draco met her questioning gaze with one of triumph, then his eyes flicked to Fred as Thomas sprung from his seat and made his way to his aunt. He stood in front of her and waved his hand for her to come closer so Ginny broke her view of Draco and bent down towards Thomas, turning her head so he could whisper into her ear.

"I think Bonnie likes him."

Ginny exhaled.

"That's a relief." She decided to play coy and bit her lip at Thomas. "So what now?" Thomas giggled. Ginny fought the urge to smile, getting an idea of where this was going. She placed her hands on either sides of Thomas' torso and leaned closer to him.

"What about you? Do you like him?"

His face glowed.

"He said he's going to bring his Firebolt 7000 the next time I meet him."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, not needing to feign the surprise. Her eyes flicked momentarily to Draco who was completely engrossed in a conversation with Fred. With the way he was speaking and how comfortable Bonnie looked on his lap, if she didn't know any better, she would've said Draco was actually enjoying himself.

"Aunt Gigi. Did you hear me?"

She blinked and her head turned towards the little boy in front of her.

"What?"

Thomas slapped his forehead but his reply was cut off by a resounding crack. All heads turned to the middle of the living room and Ginny gasped as Thomas squeaked.

"Mommy?"

Draco's eyes raked over the new woman standing in the middle of the living room. Her sandy hair reached her mid-back and her golden skin glowed through her ripped white shirt, the blood contrasting with her vibrant green eyes. Despite her haggard appearance, Draco had to admit, she was quite attractive. When he heard the ankle-biter call her his mother Draco could see the resemblance. Fred, or maybe it was George since Draco wasn't sure which one of them he was talking to, rushed to the woman.

"Jaz! What happened?"

She waved him off. "It's not my blood." Her eyes swiftly looked over the kids, as if making sure they were fine, before they settled on Draco and then Ginny. "Take the kids to Lisie. NOW." Ginny took in Jaz's appearance and nodded, picking up Thomas and rushing him to the fire place. Fred steadied Jaz and Bonnie cocked her head, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"What's going on?"

The front door blew open, revealing a massive stocky man, his unkempt black hair framing his face, blending with his dark eyes. Draco cringed and his face paled as he recognized the defining fleshy scar running from the man's right ear to the side of his mouth. The man stood there, his thin lips forming an unnerving grin. His eyes settled on Jasmine.

"You must love running into me."

Jasmine pointed her wand at the man.

"Leave them alone. They don't belong to the ministry."

The man's throaty laugh echoed off the walls as he raised his wand.

"All the more fun to kill." He paused. "_ Cruciartus_."

Jaz grit her teeth. "_Protego_!"

It looked like the man hadn't noticed Draco yet but he wasn't taking any chances. His hand subtly reached for his wand, noting Ginny's frozen stance and the horrified faces the kids wore. His breathing turned shallow as his fingers found his wand.

"_Impedimenta_!"

The man's body stiffened and he fell to the floor like a plank. Bonnie screamed and clutched Draco's shirt while Thomas hid behind Ginny. Jaz and Fred turned around to him. Draco kept his wand pointed at the man as he rose from his seat, holding Bonnie since she refused to let go.

"Get out of here now." He glanced at Ginny when he realized she wasn't moving and gawking at him instead. "What are you waiting for?" Ginny met Jaz's and Fred's wide eyes. She inhaled sharply as she saw another figure, similar to the unconscious man, heading towards the burrow. She held Thomas' hand and desperately grabbed a handful of floo powder, flinging it at her feet.

"The Potter's."

**A.N.: Hey guys! Sorry! I've kind of had writer's block because I wanted this chapter to be totally original and unlike any of the other fanfic's I've read. I love the idea of being the first to write a story where you can't tell what's going to happen. Leave a question, comment, compliment, or concern as a review! I love any feedback! **


	9. Gin's Getting Married

_**Gin's Getting Married**_

Elle and Charlie apparated to Harry's house as soon as they received Lisie's note. They found Mrs. Weasley bustling about, muttering strengthening and silencing spells while Mr. Weasley hexed the windows shut. Mrs. Weasley breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes rested on them.

"Thank Merlin."

Charlie frowned as his mother enveloped him and his wife.

"Mum. What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Weasley released them, motioning for Charlie to go and help his father. "You can ask questions later." She turned to Elle, gripping her shoulder. "Eliseis waiting in the kitchen."

Molly turned around and resumed bustling about as Elle peeked into the kitchen. Lisie was by the stove, bent over a pot as if willing it to boil. Her face was unusually serious as her brown eyes flicked to Elle.

"Where are the kids?"

Elle folded the note and put it in her pocket as she entered.

"With my mother. She's taking them back to Romania in the morning."

Lisie smiled faintly.

"You got my note."

Elle rolled her eyes.

"Why else would I be here?"

"You missed me?"

"Yes because my first reaction when I receive a note saying 'you're in danger' is: I miss Elise."

Elle saw Lisie's spell book splayed open on the kitchen counter and read the title of the potion.

"Lisie, I've never heard of sleeping drought being dangerous."

Elise laughed. "It's for Thomas and Bonnie. I want them to sleep early tonight."

"Why?"

Lisie inhaled sharply before she headed to the corner closet, opening it to remove a jar of stag beetles. Elle reached over and turned down the stove, eyeing Lisie as she pulled out a couple beetles, making her way back to the stove.

"Harry was working on a case with Jaz and they ended up putting the head auror in Azkaban."

Elle quirked an eyebrow. "That's how Harry's head Auror now?"

Lisie nodded and dropped the beetles in the pot, turning to face Elle. "And now his followers are trying to break him out and kill Harry, Jaz, and anybody in between."

As she pieced everything together, a frown formed on Elle's face. Lisie turned off the stove and strained the liquid from the pot into two identical bottles, waiting for Elle's response. Elle hit the back of Lisie's head. "You idiot. This is why I don't come back. You're always trying to get me killed."

Lisie set down the now empty pot and glimpsed at Elle's smirking face before she screwed the top on to the bottles.

"You know you love me."

Elle wrangled her shoulder length tan curls into a bun. "That's questionable." She sighed, dropping her arms as her hazel eyes fell on the two bottles. "So I'm guessing Mum and Dad know."

Lisie nodded.

"Ron and Hermione bumped into Mum and Dad at Diagon Alley."

"Ron's here?"

"Yeah. Him and Hermione are outside with Harry, creating a barrier. Jamie-oh right. Jamie got my owl before she went over to the burrow and George just came. They're upstairs preparing the rooms for the kids. Jaz went to the burrow to get Fred, Bonnie, and Thomas."

"And Gin?"

Worry clouded Lisie's grey eyes. "I don't know." She inhaled sharply and turned to go into the living room, leaving the bottles on the counter. "Jaz should be back soon."

A sigh escaped Elle's lips as she followed Lisie.

"They're coming through floo?"

Green flames flashed in the fireplace in response and out stepped Ginny holding Thomas, followed by Jaz and Fred. Elise frowned, looking for Bonnie and her eyes widened as they fell on her favorite blonde, who set down Bonnie and dusted himself off.

"Draco?"

He looked up, clearing his throat when he noticed the Elise standing next to a pale skinned dirty blonde.

"Hello."

Lisie blinked, struggling to register Draco's presence as Elle hugged Ginny, Fred, Thomas and Bonnie, stopping when she met Jaz.

"You look like you visited the dead."

Jaz looked at her clothes with disdain, sighing as Elle hugged her.

"Voldemort said he missed you."

A frown took over Ginny's face as she noted Lisie's confused expression. She thought Lisie knew what was going on with the people that attacked them. Her voice penetrated Lisie's thoughts.

"Lisie?"

Lisie cleared her throat and smiled, putting her thoughts on hold as her eyes rested on the kids. She knelt down, opening her arms for them to come, giving them each a kiss.

"Thank Merlin you're safe."

They giggled. Bonnie squealed.

"Uncle Draco did a really cool trick!"

Lisie raised an eyebrow, glimpsing at Draco's unnerved demeanor.

"He did?"

* * *

Harry stood in his yard, surveying the barrier as Ron and Hermione walked around from the back of the house, tucking their wands into their coats, smiling at him while they approached. Hermione sighed, glancing at the barrier then back at Harry.

"We're done."

A prideful grin covered Ron's face as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Mione's really outdone herself this time. She's bloody brilliant." Harry nodded at Hermione then turned around, heading to the house as Ron continued talking, both him and Hermione following Harry. "I'm serious mate. She put-"

Hermione interrupted him.

"Ron. I hardly think this is the time for bragging."

Harry let out a chuckle and stepped through the sprawled front door. He wiped his shoes on the mat, responding to Ron.

"You knew she was 'bloody brilliant' when you married her.." Hermione beamed and Harry, walked towards the living room. "I'm done Elise." He stopped short, making Ron bump into him.

"Harry. What d-"

The smile on Ron's face froze as he recognized the blonde figure sitting on Harry's couch, talking to, of all people, his parents and sister. He hissed in Harry's ear.

"What the bloody hell is Malfoy doing here?"

A woman cleared her throat. "Sitting on my couch and holding a civilized conversation."

Harry looked over his shoulder to Ron, before glancing at his wife, her small hands were twirling a piece of her straight black hair, a gesture she did only when she was deep in thought. Harry frowned, looking over his shoulder once again but this time to Hermione.

"I'll be back."

Hermione nodded, her furrowed eyebrows set on the couch as Harry pulled his wife into the kitchen.

He pointed in the direction of the living room. "What is _he_ doing here?"

She shrugged. "I'm buggered to be completely honest."

Harry groaned as his wife's brown eyes became unfocused."Lisie, we don't need this right now."

She dropped the strand of hair she was twirling and put her hands on her hips. "I know we don't need this right now. I wasn't the one who bloody invited him. Do you really think I'm enough of a wanker to invite Draco when our house is going to be swarming with Weasleys?" She held up her hand as Harry opened his mouth. "Don't answer that."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "So who invited him?"

"Apparently he was at the burrow when Dunforth's men attacked." Lisie sighed.

All the color blanched from Harry's face. "They attacked the burrow?"

Her hands resumed twirling a lock of her hair as she nodded.

"Draco helped them escape. Jaz said if it wasn't for hi,m all of them wouldn't have gotten out."

Harry paced back and forth, processing this new piece of information. "So Jaz, Fred, and the kids are here?"

Lisie nodded."They're upstairs. I gave the kids sleeping drought with their dinner. Jaz looked like she scraped herself crawling out of hell. Knowing Fred, he probably convinced her to get some rest."

"And Jamie and George-"

"-are upstairs sleeping."

Color started returning to Harry's face as he sighed with relief.

"There's more." She hesitated.

Harry stopped pacing, his eyes shifting to her, waiting for news of a fatality or capture. He certainly wasn't expecting the next words that rolled off her tongue.

"I saw Deora's mark."

There was a heavy silence.

"Deora's what?"

Lisie rolled her eyes.

"Deora's mark. Merlin. Didn't you ever pay attention in school."

"When I wasn't trying to be killed?"

"I paid attention."

"No offense Lisie but the Malfoys aren't exactly life threatening."

A smile graced Lisie's lips.

"Careful what you say Potter. You are married to one." She smirked. "Anyway, Deora's mark is a serpentine mark that usually occurs right here." She tapped her wrist, continuing. "And if I'm not mistaken, it only happens to lovers whose fates are intertwined."

Harry interrupted her. "How come we don't have one?"

"Because for it to appear, there has to be an exchange of an heirloom made directly by Merlin. The Malfoys are one of the five families that have one and we both know that mother wasn't about to give me one with Lucius lurking over her shoulder."

Harry frowned.

"That doesn't mean they're getting married Lisie."

Ron's voice bellowed throughout the house, his voice unnaturally high-pitched.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you're getting married?"

* * *

After they reached the Potter's house, Lisie tried to get Draco alone. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she saw the mark. And she wasn't stupid. He was still trying to figure out why he did it. There was no monetary benefit. He could've just apparated back to the mansion and leave them to get killed but...it was bloody strange. It was the first time since the war he was afraid to lose something, well someone but there was no way in hell he was admitting he was worried about Weaselette.

He sat on the couch, wiping some grime off his face, sensing Ginny sit next to him. It would take ages to get this bloody soot off of him. To make matters worse, the Weasel seniors sat on the couch opposite of him, studying him intensely, probably questioning his sanity. Mr. Weasley scratched his head and Mrs. Weasley tried her best to smile at him, attempting to seem unnerved but Draco knew his presence was unsettling. Truth be told, Draco didn't harbor any malice towards them. It was just uncomfortable to be dealing with people who his father swore to kill. He was on a civilized standing with Potter after Elise married him and even the mudblood seemed friendlier after he helped her become Auror Coordinator. Mr. Weasley's eyes shifted to his daughter, confused and Draco inhaled sharply. Time to get this over with. He sat straight and stretched out a hand for Ginny's father to shake.

"Mr. Weasley. It's refreshing to meet you sir."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. She didn't even know Malfoy knew how to use the word "sir". Her father shook Malfoy's hand, raising an eyebrow.

"I would have to say the same Mr. Malfoy."

As Draco released Arthur's hand, he smiled.

"Please call me Draco." After a pause Draco cleared his throat, glancing at Ginny and holding her hand delicately in his.

"I.." He paused. It was either this or Pansy. "I love your daughter Mr. Weasley." He looked at Molly. "My father is dead as you know and I am truly sorry for the pain he caused you. I apologize for the pain I caused your family. I know I should've apologized years ago but I couldn't find the courage to..." He paused and glanced at Ginny, holding her hand, then looking back at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "At least until today."

Ginny could not believe how thick Malfoy was laying it on her parents. It was more astonishing at how understanding her mother looked. Even her father was wearing a knowing smile. She glanced at Draco as he continued talking, sighing inwardly. She could just refuse him and tell her parents it's a lie and leave the git to deal with Pansy. But then that meant she would have to deal with Dean. She bit her gum. Ginny refused to deal with Dean, at least alone. She had no doubt the jerk would tear her to shreds and blackmail her into agreeing to marry him, that's why she hasn't faced him yet. Besides, it could be worse she guessed.

Her eyes fell on the man to her side. Blaise and Grandfather seemed borderline enthusiastic about the "engagement" and from what Blaise told her, Narcissa wasn't too far behind. Draco seemed to handle this like a business deal, the faster done the better. Ginny marveled at the way Malfoy seemed to have her parents wrapped around her pinky. If he wasn't such a Mal-ferret he would be quite the catch. His hair was unusual to say the least and it looked dangerously good on him, complimenting his pale skin perfectly. If she didn't know he was of aristocratic blood his nose would give it away along with his lips. A wry smile appeared on his pink lips as his captivating grey eyes turned to Ginny. "You could say my family has taken a liking to her." Ginny blinked, her reverie broken as her face reddened. She mustered a smile at him as she mentally chided herself.

Draco had to admit, even with all of that soot, Ginerva was beautiful. He cleared his throat when he realized he was staring at Weaselette and he faced her parents, looking her father in the eye. Draco took a shallow breath. It was now or never.

"I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

A sigh escaped Draco's lips as he watched the Weasley parents for any sign of reaction. Ginny's breath stalled. Mrs. Weasley had a small smile splayed on her lips.

" I don't see why you need to ask us if Ginny's already accepted."

Then the most unexpected thing happened. Mr. Weasley started laughing. He held out his hand for Draco to shake.

"Welcome to the family my boy."

Draco went to go shake Arthur's hand but pulled him into a hug. His arms awkwardly returned the gesture as Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married."

"Married?"

All heads turned around to face the voice and Draco his a satisfied smirk. Standing there was Ronald Weasley and his mudblood wife, both wearing a confuse expression. Malfoy disentangled himself from Mr. Weasley. He took Hermione's hand and kissed it, relishing that for once the usual know-it-all was speechless. Draco released her hand and held out his hand for Ron to shake, smirking in the process.

"It's good to see you again."

Ron scowled and slapped Malfoy's hand away.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Mrs. Weasley huffed.

"Ronald Weasley. That is no way to talk to a Draco."

An incredulous look took over Ron's face.

"Draco?" he squeaked, looking at Ginny.

Ginny eyed Malfoy and then her brother, nodding.

"Draco."

Hermione noted the silver pin adorning Ginny's hair and slowly pieced everything together while Ron narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"Ron, treat him nicely."

Ron wrinkled his nose at the idea, looking past Malfoy to his dad.

"Why should I? He's the one who made life a living hell. His dad killed Percy."

Ginny glared at her brother for bringing up Percy.

"His dad is dead."

Ron couldn't believe his little sister was sticking up for this prat.

"So what? Percy's never coming back."

"And apparently neither are your manners."

Ron gaped at her.

"What's wrong with you Gin?"

Ginny stepped next to Draco.

"Does something have to be wrong with me if I'm pointing out things you don't want to hear Ronald?"

Mrs. Weasley and her husband exchanged glances while Hermione looked at her husband, willing him to stop. Ron's face was starting to match his hair.

"Something has to be wrong with you if you're defending this prat-"

"Draco is not a prat-"

"Since when did this prat become Draco? He-"

"Since we started dating, not that you'd care-"

"You two are dating?"

A heavy silence filled the room. Malfoy grinned, wrapping an arm around Ginny, pulling her closer.

"As of right now, we're actually engaged."

"What the bloody hell do you mean you're getting married?"

Draco would've given anything to see that vein throbbing from Weaselbee's neck again. Who knew saying they'd be in-laws would have the same effect? His hand covered the smirk that was slowly forming on his lips. Draco's smirk deepened as he saw Elise and Potter rush out of the kitchen after Weaselbee had his outburst. Mrs. Weasley tutted.

"Ronald Weasley! If you don't sit down and let him finish you might as well go upstairs with the children."

Elise met Draco's eyes.

"What's going on?"

Ginny sighed as a groan erupted from Ron's mouth.

"I'll tell you what's bloody going on." He pointed his finger at Draco, whose hand squeezed Ginny's shoulder to piss off Ron even more. It worked because that lovely pulsating vein resurfaced while Ron continued. "Gin's getting married to Malfoy." His incredulous face turned to Elise. "A muggle hating, dark art worshipping, two-face Malfoy."

**A/N: Hi guys! Wow! I'm really happy you guys liked the last chapter :) Thank you for the awesome reviews! Wow. I can't believe I got 30 reviews already! Before I go on I would like to thank every single one of my followers. When I'm having a tiresome day and I see this many people like my writing I cheer up instantly. I really appreciate that you guys took the time to read my story and give me feedback. So I would like to give a special thanks to:**

**_darkroses2992_**

**_minerdude_**

**_teachmetodance_**

**_CamoPrincess0913_**

**_KingdomHeartsNerd_**

**_MZami_**

**_Irishxhanx_**

**_sunnjewels_**

**_NaomiJane1993_**

**_Nutmeg44_**

**_amayabrooke_**

**_sas1030_**

**_marinka_**

**_purplegabby123_**

**_stinkyloser_**

**_Candy Momo_**

**_spazzy-abby_**

**_gdgirlzgonebad_**

**_Leiyran_**

**_henniy_**

**_kjules_**

**_rachaeelcollins_**

**_Uniqueness14_**

**_fisherlinda53_**

**_Liv Marques_**

**_rangilla_**

**_Jamileh_**

**_Onlyinitforthestories_**

**_Thatwasacinch_**

**_KellyD.R_**

**_parisgibson_**

**_ReadItAll_**

**_chinaldoll381282001_**

**_wizard168_**

**_nofertiti_**

**_kountoall_**

**_Destroyer of Nations_**

**_SherlockPoptartJazzy_**

**_genievieve7_**

**_goddesspeorth_**

**_jannehar_**

**_scatteredlight_**

**_gwoah_**

**_sun is up you are down_**

**_BB's girls_**

**_LacrimasArgentum_**

**_StrawberryCupcake21_**

**_orangepigeon19_**

**_Misstrangiee_**

**_straberriesforever_**

**_alayathereader_**

**I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. :)**

**Draco: *scoffs* "Of course it will. I'm in it."**

**Ron: "I still can't understand why you're marrying him."**

**Ginny: *glares at Draco* "Because he's changed."**

**Ron: *rolls eyes and mock barfs***


	10. Mistress

**_Mistress_**

"Sod off."

"But-"

"Sod. Off.

"Don't be a wanker."

" A wanker?!" Draco grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes at Blaise. "This is all your bloody fault."

"My fault-"

"Yes YOUR fault."

Blaise frowned.

"I thought you didn't want to marry Parkinson."

"Pansy can snog Crabbe for all I bloody care. " Draco hissed, frustration seeping out of every pore. Blaise opened his mouth, abruptly shutting it as Draco continued ranting, pacing back and forth, repeatedly raking his fingers through his hair.

"She isn't the problem."

Amusement flitted across Blaise's face.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for Weaselette."

"Shut up Zabini." Draco snapped at his friend. "I haven't fallen for her. I'd have to be borderline insane for that to happen. But," His footsteps paused, his eyes shifting from the ground to Blaise, his voice barely a whisper as if he didn't want to admit his next words. "I protected her," Malfoy hesitated, "...and her clan."

Blaise hid his smile, phrasing his response carefully, fishing for more information.

"From what?"

As his hands made it to his pockets, Draco's face took on a pensive look, recalling the scarred assassin he'd impaired. From his knowledge that Neanderthal only answered to one man now that Draco's father was six feet under.

"Dunforth."

"Why would Dunforth go after the Weasleys?" Blaise asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he crossed his arms. There was no doubt Dunforth was in Azkaban. He observed the grim look on Draco's face.

"He's not after the Weasleys, he's after the Potters." There was silence as Blaise struggled to make sense of Draco's words. Malfoy heaved a sigh and decide to spell it out. "Potter put Dunforth in Azkaban." Blaise nodded slowly as Draco continued. "Head Auror decides whether or not a prisoner gets executed."

Blaise let out a low whistle. "Dunforth wants to eliminate Potter to save himself."

"That's the theory."

"So I'm guessing the Potters wouldn't be attending your engagement ball."

"...What engagement ball?"

Pulling out a small envelope from his pocket, Blaise gave all of the explanation necessary.

"Your mom owled."

* * *

A frustrated groan escaped Ginny's lips as she threw herself face first onto her bed. She had just returned with Malfoy from Harry's house and she was bloody pissed off at all of them. Ron was being such a git that she had decided to leave early, forcing Malfoy to go back with her. There was no way she was leaving the Malferret to fuel the twisted explanations Ron created. She grabbed her pillow and used it to muffle her scream.

She thought that maybe, _just maybe_, that obnoxious ferret faced buck-toothed git wasn't so much of an arse since he got on well with Bonnie and Thomas but he was every bit of the manipulative jerk she remembered; pulling the sympathy card on her parents, purposefully hacking off Ron, getting her mother to fret over Ron's uncouth behavior, laughing at her when Hermione pulled them aside….Merlin's beard.

That was the worst part.

Hermione asked them in a hushed voice, after her mother went with Lisie to clean the kitchen and Harry somehow cajoled her father and Ron to join him for a shot of firewhiskey, why they wanted to get married. While Ginny had fumbled with a response, Draco answered. He did such a great job, to Ginny's horror and Malfoy's amusement, Hermione asked her if she was pregnant. That was the last straw. Ginny rushed to get back to the manor, deciding to ask about the attackers when her chastity wasn't in question.

With a sigh, Ginny rolled over and sat up, looking at her feet. She'd heard Lisie mention something about Dunforth, the previous Head Auror, but she was still confused how he fit in with the people that attacked the burrow. Before her mother got into a conversation about Malfoy, Ginny tried asking her about the attack but her mom only told her not to worry about it. She tried asking her father but he was not exactly forthcoming either. She rubbed her eyes, sleep seeping in now that she let out her frustration. It was a bit difficult to remain calm while returning to the manor, as to not unintentionally wake Grandfather. She remembered the amused smirk on Blaise's face, at her whispered threats to Malfoy. A yawn escaped from her mouth and she decided to get ready for bed.

Her hands traveled up to the pin adorning her hair, removing it as she gracefully slid off the bed, failing to notice a figure slip in her room through the double french doors that led to the garden. She flicked her wand, summoning her deep purple nightgown and setting it on her bed. From the corner of her eye she noticed an approaching silhouette and her breath hitched, her grip tightening around her wand.

* * *

After Blaise left the manor, the silver moon high in the sky, Malfoy reread his mother's letter, attempting to decipher what to do. He gave it a cursory glance when Blaise was there, giving the pressing matter of Dunforth the priority of their conversation.

A loud crash echoed throughout the manor, coming from the direction of Weaselette's room. With one last glance, Malfoy folded the paper, tucking it into his pocket as he exited his room, his heavy footfalls filling breaking the silence that enveloped the manor once more. The night had been exhausting; what with the assassins, the Weasels, Lisie...the last thing he needed was for Weaselette to wake Grandfather with an incessant temper tantrum. He grunted, rubbing his temples, hearing another crash. Since Weaselette was awake he might as well tell her his mother was planning a visit. The sound of Draco's footsteps ceased as he paused, frowning and sniffing the air. There was a peculiar scent that caught his nose. He sniffed again just to make sure, and warning bells rang in his mind.

_Blood. Lots of it._

Draco cursed, bounding towards Weaselette's room, trying in vain to open the the locked door that led to her room. The scent of blood overwhelming his senses and he pointed his wand at the door, obliterating the lock, completely unprepared for the chaotic sight that he met.

The french doors were splayed, the soft curtains that hid them were mauled, failing to keep the moonlight from entering the room. The elegant mirror was in shards, scattered over the floor, mingling with wood chips he suspected to be the dresser. The only signs she had a bed were the thousands upon thousands of wood chips littering the room, embedded in the walls, pinning the shreds of cotton and the curtains that once encased her bed. Her wardrobe was in tattered bits, strewn across the room, every piece either torn or burnt.

Malfoy's grey eyes settled on the unknown stocky figure pinning Weaselette to the wall with his right hand wrapped around her throat, her barren battered body soaked in copious amounts of blood as she helplessly clawed at her attacker, her face the definition of agony. The figure stared at Malfoy, his eyes scanning pale boy as his meaty fingers released her, causing her body to crumple towards the floor. Turning to face Malfoy, his lips curling, the burly man took a step.

"How pleasant to see you Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's eyes flicked from Weaselette to the ragged man in front of him, sensing something familiar. His fists clenched as he recognized the man for the second time that night. It was the same assassin that had attacked them at Weasley's parents' house.

"How did you get in?"

"I have my ways." With a dry laugh the man added, "I was actually going to find you after I was finished with the wench" his eyes narrowed in a predatory manner, "but I suppose you've saved me the trouble."

Draco's teeth clenched, noticing the blood that was beginning to pool around Ginny's body.

"Malfoy! Get out!" Ginny cried through gasps. The man halted, lazily picking up his wand and shooting off a spell in her direction to silence her.

Her shriek made Malfoy visibly flinch. The attacker kept his beady eyes trained on Draco's form as he shot off another spell to Ginny, this time pairing her cry with the sound of cracking.

Draco's eyes darkened, memories of the war flooding his mind, synonymous with the sound of bone breaking, the haunting images of torture, death; horrid things he had to witness more than he would care to admit. The assassin grinned, apparently proud of his work. Malfoy's knuckles turned white as he gripped his wand and for the first time in his life he acted on impulse. Not caring of the consequences.

"_Avada Kedavara_."

The smirk vanished from the assassin's face as he dodged the spell, returning one of his own.

"_Crucio_."

"_Protego_." Draco's eyes narrowed. "_Confrigo_."

"_Rictumsepra_." The man paused, deciding to go on the offense. "_Imperio_." However, that was a horrible mistake on his part. He left his body unguarded after he flung that curse, allowing Draco to dodge his spell and fling one of his own. "_Incarcerous_." Ropes coiled around the vile man, rendering him immobile as he fell, releasing a string of curses. Draco raised his wand, pointing to the ropes, his eyes glaring down at the man, willing him to evaporate.

"What does Dunforth want?"

"Why should I tell you?" Draco's jaw clenched, and the man laughed, seemingly unaware of the rising anger building up in Malfoy.

"_Incendio_." Draco spat. The ropes became engulfed in flame, the man's laughter morphing into guttural cries, ricocheting off of the damaged walls. With one last spell, Malfoy made the man's body vanish.

His attention immediately flicked to Ginny, her face staring back at his with a mixture of pain and anger. She stood slowly and Draco rushed, noting her unsteady legs but she angrily slapped his hands away, hissing at him.

"I told you to get out!" Malfoy frowned as she continued. "You never listen to me. He wanted to _kill you_. Don't you understand you ferret faced pig-" Draco ignored her childish rant, opting instead to pick her up, seeing the irregular way her left arm was bent. He scrutinized the bruises decorating her creamy legs, exposed by what was left of her green dress, blood oozing from her right side, soaking his shirt, some of the liquid dripping down to his pants. Draco decided to take her somewhere his house elf could treat her. He carried her to the closest room...his bedroom.

"Weasel." He spoke as he entered his room, the sharp tone of his voice freezing her. "What did he do to you?" He saw Ginny instantly quiet, biting her lips, wincing at the metallic taste. She stared at the floor as he put her down on his couch.

"I'll be fine."

Draco inhaled sharply as he called for his house elf, silently cursing the inability for women to give a straight answer.

"I didn't ask you if you would be fine. I asked what did he do to you?"

Ginny paused, taken aback by the callous edge lurking behind Malfoy's words, wincing as the house elf fretted over her, prodding her injuries to asses the damage and extracting shards of glass and wood from underneath her skin. Her vision grew blurry and she started seeing spots. "Why do you..." Her response fading as her world painfully grew black.

"Master Draco!" The house elf cried, seizing its movements, grabbing at Ginny's wrist, feeling the weakening pulse. "She is dying master Draco." The house elf desperately looked at her shocked master, willing him to do something. Tears brimming her eyes she repeated herself, clutching Ginny's hand.

Of all the ways to keep her alive, only one stuck in Malfoy's mind. The full moon was nearing but he wasn't confident it would work. Her breathing grew increasingly shallow, beads of moisture starting to decorate her pale face.

Before he even had time to register what he was doing, he knelt in front of Ginny and bared his teeth, brushing her hair away from her face, exposing her neck. Instinct kicking in before logic, he leaned forward and bit her, his saliva mixing with her blood. The house elf was too busy crying to notice the scene in front of her. She missed the way Ginny's body along with Draco's was enveloped in a silver light, outlining their silhouettes, his bent over her with one knee resting on the ground as she laid still...almost lifeless. His teeth stayed in place, both of them bathed in moonlight as the glow around them dimmed and Draco released Ginerva, slowly, waiting with anticipation to see if it worked. His breath hitched as her breathing grew stronger and stronger. Almost with trepidation, he grasped her wrist.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, feeling her strengthening pulse, then froze, fully realizing the gravity of what he just did. He dropped her wrist and rose quickly, instructing his house elf to finish tending to Ginny while he took a shower.

* * *

Neville Longbottom yawned as he rose from his desk to fetch pumpkin juice from the staff kitchen. He hated working night shift at the ministry. It was so boring, keeping an eye on the convicts locked in their cells awaiting trial as the seconds ticked by, dawn still an eternity away. He nodded at the Aurors guarding the entrance to the holding cells, retrieving his glass of juice before heading back to his office. He had just seated himself at his desk when a figure appeared in the middle of his office, his scream of pain arriving before his body fully appeared, causing him to almost drop his glass. He rapidly set down his juice, noticing the man wrapped in ropes, completely engulfed in flames. He pointed his wand at the man, swiftly dousing the rope in water to extinguish the fire noticing the lengthy scar traveling down the side of the man's face, an envelope dangling around his neck. As the man started to sputter, Neville summoned the envelope, opening the paper, not the least bit surprised at the two simple words that were enclosed.

_Draco Malfoy_.

Longbottom called for an Auror, his gaze never shifting from the cursing man in front of him. The Auror entered the room, surprise flashing in his eyes when he saw the tied man in the middle of the room as Neville spoke, his voice clear and strong.

"Jarek, take him to a holding cell." The Auror went to open his mouth but Neville's eyes hardened. "Do not make me repeat myself." With a stiff nod, the Auror dragged the protesting man out of the office leaving Longbottom to his thoughts. Neville stared at the paper, sighing to himself.

"What have you gotten yourself in to this time Malfoy?"

* * *

The bathroom door slammed as Draco entered, staring in horror at his reflection. His crisp shirt was now wrinkled along with his pants, Weasley's blood clinging to his clothes, dyeing his hands, dotting his flushed cheeks and staining his pale hair. He studied himself for a couple of minutes, leaning on the counter, his mind struggling to grasp all of the events that happened. Draco dropped his gaze to the sink.

"_Shite_."

Malfoy frowned and lifted his hands from the counter, putting one hand on his hip as the other ran through his hair. He grunted and stripped, stepping in the shower, letting the water wash away the red. Draco stared at his palms. _I marked her...as mine._ He clenched his fists, refusing to believe it, for once cursing his instincts. _What was I supposed to do? She would have died._ Grabbing his shampoo his thoughts continued, reasoning with the situation at hand. _Think of the facts_, his mind echoed. _She almost died. I bit her to keep her alive. It worked. _Draco groaned, the water running down his scalp. He grabbed the bar of soap, chucking it across the bathroom._ But now she's my mistress._

It took him close to an hour to emerge from the bathroom. He waved his wand, summoning his night clothes so he could change in the bathroom, disliking the idea of changing in front of his house elf. Draco exited the bathroom, seeing no sign of his house elf or Ginny. He heard the soft lull of breathing and his eyes shifted to his bed. Malfoy's frown deepened when he saw the redhead resting peacefully on his emerald sheets. From the looks of it, his house elf had cleaned her wounds well and bandaged her properly. To his relief, only her left knee had been wrapped in bandages, but that didn't hide the various cuts and slashes which covered both her legs, purple bruises starting to form in various places. Her left arm was in a splint, folded over her chest, rising and falling with every breath she took, her creamy skin contrasting to the grey outfit she was wearing, the sleeves bunched around her elbows. Malfoy inhaled when he realized his house elf gave her his shirt to wear, the silken texture draping over her every curve, revealing the valley of her breasts even though every single button was buttoned, stopping mid-thigh, the hem slightly wrinkling as she shifted, her fiery locks framing her unguarded face, the only part of her body the attacker hadn't damaged.

His hand traveled up to his face, rubbing his eyes, contemplating whether or not to move her, his eyes flicking to the ebony grandfather clock in the corner of the room, squinting to read the time; 4:17. It was too bloody late. Draco sighed, deciding to leave her there as he slipped into his bed next to her, grabbing the sheet, the cotton texture soothing his nerves. The sheet winkled slightly as he tugged at it, using it to cover both him and Ginny. Malfoy closed his eyes, his body relaxing as he drifted off to sleep, the sound of his breaths matching hers.

**A/N: Hey guys! I really appreciate you guys reading my fanfic and leaving your reviews. Please tell me your favorite part so I can mold my story to your likes. I love any constructive criticism and I'd like to give a shout out to spazzyabby for proofreading my work. If you have any questions and don't want to leave a review feel free to message my inbox.**

**P.S. I'm contemplating doing a racy scene later on (not in the next couple of chapters but eventually). I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Don't worry. I'll warn you before so I don't accidentally damage any of your virgin hearts. :) I love all of you!**


	11. Explanations

_**Explanations**_

Grandfather dabbed at the edges of his mouth with his napkin, still seeing no sign of his caretaker. He knew she was in the manor since Blaise had left him a note, stating her and Draco's return. The house elf handed him a clear vial, his daily medication prepared by Ginerva, and he drank it, rising from his seat once he emptied it.

He frowned, deciding to head to Ginerva's bedroom. She didn't wake him this morning like she usually would and she even missed breakfast. Strange as it was, he had grown accustomed to her company even though she had been there just shy of four weeks. Vladimir opened the door to her room, just peeking in the direction of the bed and needless to say his face considerably paled at the catastrophic state of her room.

In the daylight every spot of blood was visible. He opened the door wide, his eyes scanning the room. He saw broken furniture, damaged walls, shards of glass, wood chips, ripped curtains…but no sign of Ginerva. His mind ran on Draco and he rushed to his grandson's bedroom, wondering if his room was in a matching state of disarray. He wasted no time, flinging open the door to Draco's room, unprepared for the sight he met.

* * *

Draco was never a light sleeper but the incident last night, well this morning, put him on edge. He had been awake for the past hour, unable to sleep so he laid on his bed, his eyes closed, multiple thoughts flooding his mind. It unnerved him that somebody could sneak in, protrude all of his barriers, without him knowing. It bothered him even more that Weaselette almost died. Sure he disliked her but he never wanted her to die, especially not by some bloody assassin. She looked like a rag doll with all of those injuries. He exhaled and finally opened his eyes for the first time since he fell asleep.

Malfoy stared at the woman to his left. From the looks of it she had stayed in the same position the entire night. He propped himself up on his left arm, using his right index finger to gently move wisps of her hair from her neck. There was no mistaking the fang marks that decorated her neck and he cursed, glaring at the marks, declaring them to be the bane of his existence. He froze, hearing rapid footsteps approaching and his eyes flicked to the door.

He grabbed his wand from the nightstand, pointing it to the door as it swung open. He was ready to destroy any new invader but his snarl faded when he realized it was just Grandfather. Draco huffed, putting his wand back on his nightstand, missing the mixture of relief and curiosity that exuded from Vladimir's eyes as he approached the bed.

Vladimir glanced at Draco, observing the exhaustion in his eyes and he paused, confused by the scent of stale blood that wafted throughout the room. His eyes flicked to Ginny then returned to his grandson.

"What happened to her?"

Draco contemplated whether or not to tell his Grandfather the truth as Vladimir sat on the edge of his bed, observing Weaselette's sleeping form. Vladimir's eyes froze, his back straightening. Draco followed his line of sight and realized his grandfather spotted the fang marks. Vladimir's eyes narrowed at Draco. Malfoy grit his teeth, deciding that the truth would probably do more good in this situation.

He started explaining everything, starting from the attack at the burrow, conveniently leaving out the part where they were at Elise before they returned. He noted the flares of anger Grandfather showed when he explained the state in which he found Weaselette and the way his eyes darkened at the name of Dunforth. Draco hesitated when it came to explaining the fang marks, but he told Grandfather everything, deciding that if anybody would understand, it would be Vladimir.

When Draco finished, Grandfather didn't speak. His eyes were fixated on Ginny and Draco couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had irreversibly screwed up. He was just waiting for Grandfather to confirm it. Vladimir sighed, his face unreadable for once. Ginny reminded him of a woman he once loved but never had the courage to mark. Draco on the other hand had the courage to mark a woman he didn't love. For the first time in years, Vladimir was genuinely confused. He needed to sort this out.

He rose from the bed, deciding against having a conversation over Ginerva's body in case she awoke. Draco rose with him and Vladimir motioned to the couch on the other side of the room.

"We need to talk."

They walked to the couch and Vladimir held his breath, uncomfortable by the way the blood dripped down the back of the chair. Vladimir pointed his wand at the couch as Draco rubbed the back of his neck.

"_Scourgify._"

With a whoosh, all of the blood was extracted and vanished. Grandfather cleared his throat as he took a seat. Draco stood, shoving his hands in the pockets of his red pajama bottoms, his long scarlet sleeves revealing his pale wrists. Vladimir hid a smile, his grandson reflecting the image of him from many many years ago.

"You should sit down. This is going to take a while."

Vladimir could see Draco's eyebrow twitch but he sat down without a protest. Grandfather crossed his legs and put his left arm on the back of the couch, turning to Draco, deciding to start from the basics.

"Why did you mark her?"

Draco stared at his Grandfather as if he grew three heads.

"I told you. She was dying."

With a shake of his head Vladimir sighed, phrasing his question differently.

"Why do you care if she died?" Draco opened his mouth but Vladimir interjected. "If you want my help I need the truth."

Draco closed his mouth, warily eyeing Grandfather. No matter how much he respected his grandfather, it was difficult to trust anybody after the war. His own father had manipulated him for his own benefit and his mother tried to pick up the pieces but it still irked him that she never stood up for him.

Elise and Blaise were the only two people he had ever trusted blindly, they were the only two people who stood up for him and saved his life (well there was Potter but he didn't acknowledge that). Grandfather on the other hand never really associated with him because he disapproved of what Lucius was doing but every Christmas Draco would receive a gift from Vladimir with a letter that said Malfoy was always welcomed to live with him. _Elise_ trusted Grandfather. She lived with him for most of her life. Draco inhaled sharply. That was the deciding factor.

"I don't know. I don't understand it. I just couldn't watch her die and do _nothing_."

Vladimir nodded, relieved he was getting somewhere.

"Did anything strange happen when you marked her?" At Draco's confused look he elaborated. "Did she stop breathing? Did she glow?"

"She was barely breathing to begin with." Draco paused. "She glowed..sort of... It was like-" Draco glanced at his Grandfather then shook his head. "Never mind. You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Try me."

"She...It was like..I don't know how to explain it but it was bloody strange. We both glowed. I felt her heartbeat for a split second when a white light enveloped us but it vanished. The light, I thought it would be blinding, but instead it was… well it was comforting." Draco saw Grandfather's wide-eyed expression and leaned back in the couch. "Now you think I'm bloody mad."

"Quite the contrary. Draco, do you know what happened?"

With a shrug Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "I made her my mistress." His eyes looked at Vladimir for an answer, a bit disturbed by the smirk his grandfather wore.

"You did not make her just your mistress. She now shares half of your life force." Draco frowned as his grandfather continued. "Her life span is now linked to yours."

"How do you know?"

"Your fang marks are still there. Normally they fade into a scar by now but yours look fresh."

"Of course they look fresh. I made them six hours ago!"

"Fang marks fade within an hour if they were simply used to mark her. You also glowed with her. Under normal circumstances, only the girl would be surrounded by the white light, finalizing her submission to you but not only did you glow, you felt her heartbeat." Vladimir waved his hand, halting Draco's interruption. "Even if it was brief, it linked your heart to hers. You now belong to her as much as she belongs to you."

Draco sat up straight. "That's impossible. I'm only one fourth vampire."

"It doesn't matter. Your protective instinct was goaded."

"But-but yesterday wasn't even the full moon!"

"The full moon is only needed to heighten your senses, not activate them." Vladimir's eyes rested on Draco's wrist. "Besides, you both wear Deora's mark."

With a glance, Malfoy saw the once coiled golden snake that adorned his wrist was now silver and had glowing green eyes. He scrutinized his wrist.

"I don't know why I have it. I don't love her. I can't even bloody stand her."

"Then why did you dress her wounds?"

"I did not. The house elf did."

"Ah yes. Then I presume the house elf also told you to bring her to your room and share a bed with her."

"It was four in the morning."

"Yet you made no attempt to sleep in another room."

"Why would I sleep in another room? This is _my_ room in case you've forgotten."

Vladimir chuckled, standing as his eyes flicked to Ginny. He stood, looking down at his grandson then nodding towards Ginny.

"I have a feeling that's going to change."

* * *

Elise apparated to Malfoy Manor, leaving the Weasleys sound asleep in her home. She invited them to stay over last night since the burrow was destroyed. She didn't want them returning and getting hurt or kidnapped and Harry agreed. He woke up early to go to the Ministry, saying he had a few things he wanted to do. She suspected it had to do with the owl Neville sent, mentioning a new convict Harry might want to interview. Lisie guessed it was important or Neville wouldn't have owled at three forty a.m.

She found herself in the middle of the living room in the Manor. Harry convinced her that she should talk to Draco about Dunforth, see if there was anything he knew. To be honest, she was going to ask him last night but they left so soon, probably because Ron was annoying them.

Elise decided to check on Grandfather first, heading to his room, her three inch heels clacking against the marble floor. She giggled to herself, thinking of how happy he would be to see her. She hadn't met him in a few months and expected a slight scolding for neglecting him but as she peeked into his room she was surprised to find his king sized bed empty, the cream sheets made up nicely and the midnight blue curtains drawn, illuminating the empty room. She closed the door, thinking he might have gone outside to the garden.

If that was the case, then he would have to wait until she was finished talking to Draco. She gently closed the door and walked towards Draco's room, grinning when she opened the door. She saw Grandfather standing by Draco's bed. He turned around when he heard the door open and he smiled at her. She ran to him like always and gave him a tight hug, inhaling the familiar scent of his cologne as he laughed.

"Lisie, you're going to break my ribs."

She laughed and released him.

"Sorry Grandfather." Her eyes spotted Draco sitting on his bed and she leaned over, kissing his cheek, seeing red hair out of her peripherals. She turned her head to get a full view of the pale beauty sleeping peacefully on the bed and she straightened, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at Malfoy.

"This is why you two decided to leave early?"

To her surprise, Grandfather laughed. Malfoy frowned at her and turned to Ginny, grabbing the sheet that covered her and yanking it down. Elise covered Grandfather's eyes.

"Draco! How could you do that?! In front of Grand…..oh." She sheepishly removed her hand from Grandfather's eyes when she noticed Ginny had on a grey pajama shirt. Her face reddened at the look of annoyance Draco gave her.

"You are such a pervert Lisie."

She huffed, her embarrassment morphing into anger as she placed her hands on her hips. "You can't blame me." Elise gestured to Ginny. "I mean this isn't the first time I've seen a woman in your-" She grew silent, noticing the bruises and the splint on Ginny's arm. She walked closer, leaning toward the sleeping girl and froze, noticing fang marks. Her eyes snapped to Draco.

"What did you do to her?"

* * *

Neville's shift ended a half hour ago but he waited on Harry to come, to make sense of all of this. After he asked Jarek to put the man in a holding cell, his mind raced, trying to think what connection that man could possibly have with Malfoy.

Malfoy wouldn't willingly turn in one of his friends so this man either betrayed him or was already an enemy. Twice, within the span of his shift, Neville tried to talk to the man, both times he got nowhere, receiving a slew of insults and threats. The man was starting to grate on his nerves.

Harry walked in Neville's office and immediately Neville stood, hugging his friend.

"Thank Merlin you're here Harry."

"It's good to see you too Neville. So what was so important about this one?"

"Malfoy sent him."

* * *

Draco rubbed the back of his head where Elise hit after he told her what happened. She hissed at him.

"You are such an idiot."

He frowned. "I thought you didn't want her to die."

"You're an idiot for faking your engagement."

"What the bloody hell-"

"You lied to me!"

"It's not like it's the first time."

"You got _Ginny_ to lie to me."

"And?"

"Go suck a-"

"Elise-"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Elise glared at Draco, grabbing his collar.

"Oh I will."

Grandfather sat on the bed in the same spot for the past twenty minutes as those two continuously bickered back and forth. He was starting to get bored listening to their insults. The bed shifted and he glanced at Ginny, his body stilled as she moved, stretching and releasing a huge yawn. She raised her arms, wincing and tentatively opening her eyes. She blinked a few times as her vision cleared, making out the three figures to her right. Elise and Draco were still arguing while Grandfather watched her with rapt attention. Her eyebrows knitted together as she sat up, her face straining with the effort.

Draco noticed she was awake first. When Elise realized he was ignoring her, his vision on something behind her, she turned around and gave a small smile. Ginny looked at herself, moving every limb. They all worked but they all hurt like hell. She pulled the sheet up to her waist as she noticed she only had on a pajama shirt. At closer inspection she realized it wasn't even her shirt. Ginny looked at the three people in front of her, Grandfather was grinning madly, Elise was studying her as if afraid any gust of wind would break her, and Malfoy...his eyes were clouded as he studied her.

She decided to address Grandfather first.

"Good morning."

"Good morning my dear. How are you feeling?"

She glanced at Draco then back to Grandfather. "Fine thanks. What time is it? Did you come to have breakfast?"

Vladimir laughed, amused that she would still care about breakfast with her injuries. "Breakfast was an hour ago."

Lisie rolled her eyes. "Damn Gin. How can you think of food at a time like this?"

Ginny scrunched her nose at Elise. " 'Cause I'm hungry."

Draco interrupted Elise. "What did that guy want?"

Ginny blinked, then frowned. "It doesn't matter. Didn't I tell you that this morning?"

"Weasel this isn't a joke."

"Did I say it was? I'm the one with the broken arm." Ginny snapped.

"Which is exactly why you should tell me what he wanted."

"No."

Draco glared at her, annoyed that she refused to give him what he wanted. Elise and Grandfather exchanged knowing glances as Ginny stared back at Malfoy, her jaw clenched and her eyes defiantly meeting his. He grit his teeth.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"I've been wanting to ask you the same question since Hogwarts."

"At least I wasn't protecting somebody who tried to murder me."

"I'm not protecting him you jerk!" Ginny spat, infuriated that he would even insinuate such a stupid idea.

"Then why won't you tell me what he wanted?" Draco was close to yelling.

"Go screw yourself-"

"I asked you why."

"Because I'm protecting you." Ginny growled.

Draco opened his mouth to refute, then the full force of her words registered. He blinked at her. "...What?"

Ginny rubbed her temples. "You're giving me a headache."

"You hate me. Why would you protect me?"

Ginny widened her eyes at Draco and flicked them to Elise then back to Draco. Lisie laughed nervously. "It's okay. I know you guys faked the engagement." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"This is why I hate you. You can't even keep a bloody secret."

"Elise deserved to know."

"Yeah. So does Ron and Hermione and-"

"Stop avoiding the issue."

"I didn't know there was one."

Grandfather sighed, rising from the bed, deciding to give those two privacy. He grabbed Elise's arm and looked at Ginny. "We'll be outside."

There was a strained silence until the door locked. Ginny quirked her mouth to the side, looking at Malfoy from under her eyelashes.

"You might as well take a seat."

As he sat on the edge of the bed Ginny traced the snake on her wrist, noticing it was no longer gold but it had turned silver and now it's eyes glowed red. She frowned but decided now wasn't the time to talk about it. Draco observed her features, subconsciously relieved that she was fine. Her bruises were healing but she still cradled her arm to her chest as she spoke.

"I feel like crap."

He smirked. "You look like it too."

"Suck a lemon you git."

"Maybe later if you're interested."

"You're bloody annoying."

"I learned from you."

Ginny huffed, deciding this was getting them nowhere. She had questions she needed to ask. "Malfoy," Draco was a bit startled by the soft tone her voice adopted but he let her continue, "if you want me to tell you the truth then you can't lie."

Draco hesitated and Ginny could see it clearly in his face. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened after I blacked out."

"The house elf took care of you." Draco decided he wasn't going to tell her the rest. Not telling was _not_ the same as lying. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"What do you think I am? Stupid? Malfoy I know more than that happened."

"I took a shower."

Ginny sighed, deciding against her better judgment to believe him.

"Fine. Whatever." She refused to look at him as she spoke her next words. "He dug up your father's body."

Draco flinched. He disliked his father but the thought of Lucius' body being disturbed made his blood boil. Ginny bit her lip.

"He wants you dead...so he can revive Lucius."

Draco scanned her face for any sort of humor, wishing this all to be a horrible joke. His sense of dread rose as he noticed the solemn look on her face.

"That's fucking great."

Ginny studied Draco's unguarded face and he looked like a small child, confused and scared, trying to put up a brave front to fool others. Before she could register her actions, her hand moved and rested on top of his.

Draco stared at her hand, strangely comforted by her presence. _It must be this stupid mark_ he reasoned. He glanced at her face, his resolve crumbling at the worried look she gave him. Malfoy glanced at her neck then settled his eyes on hers. She was being honest, completely honest.

"You were dying." He blurted.

She cocked her head to the right.

"What?"

He took a deep breath. "You asked what happened after you blacked out."

"You said you took a shower."

"I marked you as mine…_Then_ I took a shower."

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter. Feel free to leave a review. I'm really thankful all of you enjoy reading my work. Thank you guys so much :)**


	12. No Other Choice

_**No Other**_** Choice**

Harry stared at the limp body at his feet, crinkling his nose in disgust at the foul stench that consumed the dank cell. Neville clutched his navy blue handkerchief to his nose, his stomach churning at the sight of the massive amounts of black bile creeping out of the prisoner's eyes and mouth, covering the tiled floors of the cell. Harry held up his wand.

"_Lumus._"

Flecks of red stained the stone walls, bloody handprints staining the grey paint. Neville levitated the man up into the middle of the cell and he gagged as the putrefied smell increased by a thousand. Harry held his breath but approached the body nonetheless, scrutinizing the man's stocky build, the defining scar that marred his face, the absence of eyes as the tar like substance continued to ooze out of them. He held his wand closer to the man as something around the man's neck reflected in the light. It was an obsidian pendant, the emblem of a pentagram engraved on the front of it's surface, its round shape strung tightly around the man's thick neck, seemingly embedded in his flesh.

Harry grit his teeth as he recognized the emblem. He instructed Neville to lower the man, stepping outside of the cell as Neville followed, frowning at the heavy silence and closing the door behind him.

"What is it Harry?"

Neville waited, noticing the pensive look gracing Harry's face as he waited for a response. Finally Harry spoke, his words adopting a grim tone as he scourgified his boots.

"Get Hermione."

* * *

Elise leaned against the door that led to Draco's room, attempting to eavesdrop, her frustration rising when she failed to hear any voices echoing off of the walls. Grandfather chuckled, the memories of her as a child wafting over him. No matter how old she got, some habits died hard. He decided against telling her Draco's rom was sound proof, figuring she would realize sooner or later.

* * *

Ginny's frown deepened and her eyebrows wrinkled as she cocked her head to the right, her long locks swaying from the subtle movement. Her eyes squinted, trying to interpret Draco's words. She had a feeling she knew what they meant but she couldn't place her finger on it as she chewed her lip, sifting through her memory in vain to connect with some definition. Draco waited with bated breaths, tensing when she finally spoke. Here it came.

"What do you mean mark?"

"You don't need to...what?" Draco halted his response, caught off guard. "You don't know?"

Ginny scowled, misconstruing his surprise for teasing. "No you git. Unlike you, I don't like to feign ignorance."

Draco's eyes narrowed at the insult. "I have no need to feign ignorance. I was not born a _Weasel_."

She straightened her back, anger flashing from her brown eyes

"At least my ancestry isn't tainted with _murder_."

The room was silent as Draco's eyes darkened and he stood, towering over her small form, his mouth morphing into a snarl, his words saturated with acid.

"I should have let you die."

Malfoy didn't even wait for her response. He stormed off, yanking open the door, ignoring the sheepish grin Elise gave him as he found her standing in the doorway. He growled.

"Move."

Lisie raised her eyebrows as she stepped to the side, frowning as she watched him stomp towards the kitchen. She turned to Grandfather.

"What was that about?" she whispered.

Grandfather shifted his eyes from Draco to Elise, straightening himself. "I don't know." He glanced to the room. "But I'm going to find out."

Elise followed him as he entered the room, noticing the aggressive way Ginny was sitting, her shoulders hunched as her eyes glared holes into her splint. She snuck a glance at Vladimir and he seemed just as shocked as she was. Grandfather pulled up a chair as Lisie sat on the bed, putting her hand over Ginny's splint.

"Your face is going to freeze like that."

Ginny didn't even bother looking up. "Good. Then that jerk would never have a reason to annoy me again."

Lisie looked at Grandfather for help. Vladimir frowned.

"What happened?"

"He said I should have died." She spat. "Well excuse me if my lack of knowledge offends him. I should have left his bloody self to die when he was poisoned. Then he wouldn't have to bother explaining to my _stupid_ self what it means to mark somebody. Merlin. He is such a-"

"Gin," Elise asked, surprise lacing her voice, "you don't know what that means?"

Ginerva stared at her friend, her face incredulous. "Of course I don't bloody know what that means! Could his daft self not understand that? There was no need for him to mock me-"

Ginny's rant was cut off by the sound of Grandfather's hearty laughter. Both her and Elise looked at him, startled by his sudden outburst. Vladimir on the other hand had already surmised what transpired between the two. As he regained his breath, his eyes settled on Ginny, amusement glinting off of them.

"Ginerva, a mark is the Vampire equivalent to a Wizard's wedding."

"What?" All of the anger evaporated from her face as Grandfather nodded.

"It links the two people, in this case you and Draco." He paused. "In some rare cases it links your life spans."

"But Draco isn't a Vampire."

"He isn't a _full _Vampire. He's a fourth Vampire."

"I thought he was part Veela."

Vladimir nodded, thankful she was calming down. "He is one fourth if I'm not mistaken."

Ginny frowned. "I still don't understand."

"Draco's lifespan and your lifespan are now permanently entwined." Grandfather noticed her eyes widen in horror and he softly added, "... He saved your life."

Ginny expected Lisie to start laughing at any moment. She paled when she realized he was being serious.

"If that's true then why did he mock me when I asked?"

Lisie shrugged, exchanging glances with Grandfather as he sighed.

"That's a question I think only Draco knows the answer to. I can only speculate my dear."

Ginny caught the translation. _Ask him if you want to find out._ She sighed, wiggling her feet under the covers. They hurt like hell but at least she had full control of them. Ginny looked to her right and left, looking for the easiest way to get off the bed once Elise got up. Ginny threw off the covers, fully registering the fact that only a pajama top kept her underwear hidden. At least it reached her mid-thigh. Lisie laughed as she noticed the faint pink blush that covered Ginny's cheeks.

"Maybe you should change first."

* * *

Malfoy rinsed his mouth, spitting the remainder of his toothpaste into the sink of the bathroom. He rinsed his face, shutting the water off, glaring at his reflection. _How dare she be ungrateful? _He grabbed a red towel from under the sink and wiped his face as he exited the bathroom, flinging the towel on to the bed._I saved her life Goddammit._

At the moment Draco was in the only other room in the house that held his clothes, the guest room on the opposite wing of the manor from his bedroom. He usually only used this room for one-night stands since his bedroom was his sanctuary and there were things in there he refused to let anybody see. Malfoy opened the closet, pulling out a green dress shirt and black slacks, tossing it on the bed as he rummaged through the ebony drawers trying to recall which one of these bloody things encased his boxers. When Draco found it, he threw a pair on his bed and grabbed his towel, heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

He stripped, putting his clothes in the glass hamper to wash and turning on the shower. It pissed him off even more that he allowed Weaselette to penetrate his sanctuary and she didn't even give him a bloody word of thanks.

* * *

Elise finished scribbling on a piece of stray parchment she found on Draco's dresser, calling the closest owl to go deliver it as Ginny exited the bathroom, shivering slightly and Elise moved to rummage through Draco's drawers, attempting to excavate a suitable piece of clothing for Ginny to wear since the clothes in her room were mercilessly destroyed. Ginny took one look at Elise and sat on the bed, still wrapped in her blue towel, droplets of water clinging from her bun, as she sighed softly.

Lisie convinced her to take a shower before she went to find Draco and Ginny didn't exactly protest strongly. The stench of dried blood was nauseating and her bandages felt stiff. Elise cursed, standing before the drawer she was crouching in front of, deciding that first she might as well redo Ginny's bandages since it seemed this would take a while.

Elise approached the bed and opened the top drawer from the nightstand, pulling out the healer's kit, applying ointments and bandages to Ginny's various bruises and resetting the splint as Ginny scourgified her underwear and bra.

Ginny frowned, recalling all her clothes were in tattered remains and she begrudgingly glared at the dresser. She was stuck. Either she roamed the manor half naked or borrowed some clothes from Malfoy. When Elise finished, she returned the healer's kit and headed back to the dresser, determined to find something for Gin to wear.

"Found it!" Elise cried, triumphant, pulling Ginny out of her reverie. Lisie turned around so she faced the redhead and held up the article of clothing proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

Not attempting to hide her disdain of Lisie's choice, Ginny's eyes raked over the material, her frown deepening.

"I'm not wearing _that_."

* * *

Draco stepped out of the shower, steam wafting around him, enveloping him as he pulled his towel tighter around his waist, running his hand through his drenched hair. The shower helped his anger recede to just annoyance. He grunted, heading towards the bathroom door.

As soon as he took a step out of the bathroom, he froze, a feminine gasp breaking through his thoughts. He looked for it's source, his grey eyes landing on the figure that slowly rose from the bed and his breath hitched.

There, leaning on the ebony bedpost, was Weaselette, her scarlet curls wrangled into a messy bun, stray tendrils framing her face, some hugging the collar of the dark blue dress shirt she wore that framed her feminine curves even though it looked a bit large. On closer inspection, Draco noticed the cotton fabric and realized it was _his_ dress shirt that stopped mid-thigh on her, the sleeves rolled up around her elbows, contrasting with the white sling she wore, her bruises eminent in the sunlight. Despite her injuries, she was standing straight, her eyes staring at him as she bit her bottom lip, looking like an irresistible Goddess. Draco found himself enjoying the sight of her legs, wondering if underneath the shirt, her torso was as toned as the rest of her. A million things ran through his mind as he relished in the possible ways he could have her begging for him.

For a moment it seemed like time stopped as Ginny's eyes imbibed Malfoy's masculine physique. She noticed the droplets of water that clung to his smooth skin, reflecting sunlight as he breathed rhythmically. He effortlessly made her breaths quicken as he straightened his back, giving her a five star view of his abdomen and his well defined muscles, a thin line of pale blond hair leading from his navel to someplace under the red towel that kept him from being fully naked in her presence. Her eyes wandered to his silver ones, startled to see they had darkened to a stormy grey and she finally figured out why so many girls lusted after him. He was breathtaking. She dared to go as far as to say he looked like a God, standing there before her. If he wanted to take her at that moment, she doubted she could refuse. That thought shook her out of her trance. Ginny shook her head, her cheeks coloring as she chided herself.

Her shaky breath shattered his musing and Draco blinked, silently cursing himself. He really needed to a good shag.

"What do you want Weasel?" He growled.

Ginny sighed. It was best to get this over with so she could move on with her life.

"It's more of a need than a want." Draco frowned but said nothing as she continued. "Thank you."

Malfoy's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"What?"

"I said thank you." Ginny hid a smirk at his astonished face.

He suspiciously eyed her. "For what?"

"For keeping me alive. Grandfather told me what you did," She touched her neck with her uninjured arm, "...and what it means."

Draco stiffened. "I thought you were against a family tainted with murder."

"I only said that because I thought you were being an arse like normal." Ginny sat back down on the bed, her stomach aching for food.

This was one of those moments Malfoy didn't know if she was truly stupid or blissfully ignorant.

"There is no satisfaction in hurting an injured enemy."

"I never penned you as the noble type."

"I'm not." Draco frowned. "Why are you in my shirt?"

"Trust me, this is probably the last thing I want to wear but my clothes are as good as nonexistent thanks to the bastard this morning."

He nodded and heard her stomach grumble. Ginny met his grey eyes as he raised an immaculate eyebrow.

"You didn't eat?"

She shrugged. "You took too long in the shower."

"The kitchen is not in that bathroom."

"I'm not stupid." She snapped, ruining the calm mood that had encircled them. Draco's eyes narrowed and Ginny sighed. "Sorry. I'm just hungry. I was hoping we could talk about this…" she gestured to her neck, "mark _thing_ over breakfast."

Draco didn't miss the strained calm of her voice and wondered how much pride she had to sacrifice in order to present her suggestion. It was a good idea, he had to admit. For once a Weasley showed the ability to think he mused.

"I need to change unless you want to keep drooling over me."

Ginny turned pink, rising from the bed. "Dream on dog breath." She exited the room and for the first time in years Draco's lips formed a genuine smile.

* * *

"WHAT. IS. THIS."

Charlie winced as his wife screamed, grabbing his copy of The Daily Prophet from his hand and staring in shock at the front page.

"Elle. The kids are sleeping."

She ignored his comment, instead turning the newspaper for him to read the headline. _Malfoy's New Mistress_. Charlie rolled his eyes. Women.

"I thought you hated gossip."

Elle tutted impatiently. "Look who she is you idiot."

"Why is this- Shite." His brown eyes finally rested on the girl passionately kissing a blonde bloke. He took the paper from her, frowning in disbelief. "Is this Ginny?"

His wife nodded as he caught on. He gawked at her.

"What is she doing?"

Elle opened her mouth but a sharp tapping was heard on her window. She opened it, surprised as an owl she didn't recognize flew in. She took the enveloped from the bird and felt her empty pockets.

Charlie put down the newspaper and then rose, digging in his pocket for a treat.

Elle opened the envelope, calling over her shoulder as she skimmed the letter, "Babe. Give the owl a treat."

He fed the owl, closing the window behind it.

"Way ahead of you." Charlie leaned over her small form, craning his neck to read the cursive handwriting. "What's it say?"

"We're going to Malfoy Manor."

He frowned wondering why on Earth she would want to go there. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

Charlie checked his watch. "How about we go tomorrow? We have an appointment at the ministry and the kids-"

Elle turned around, her sandy curls bouncing, waving the letter in her husband's face. "This is an emergency!"

He snatched the letter from her hand. "What kind of…"

_Elle,_

_Gin got attacked last night and all her clothes are ruined. She's pissed. Bring some clothes to the Manor? I'll owe you babe. _

_Lisie_

Charlie frowned, mulling over who could possible want to attack his sister. He folded the letter and put it in his shirt pocket, heading to the table, picking up the newspaper again. When he noticed Elle standing still, he turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"You expect Ginny's clothes to fall from the sky?"

Elle grinned. There was a reason she loved this man.

* * *

Elise sighed, leaning on the doorway of Grandfather's room, her ebony hair standing out against the white trim as she watched Vladimir stand by his window that overlooked the garden. After she sent Ginny to Draco, she asked for a word with Grandfather and told him about Dunforth. Lisie asked if he knew anything and now she was waiting for his answer.

"Grandfather?"

Vladimir inhaled sharply and turned to face his granddaughter.

"Elise. Dunforth is a dangerous man. Do not tread lightly."

"So what should we do?"

"What is his sentence?"

Lisie frowned. She had assumed he knew what Dunforth's sentence was. "Life in Azkaban."

Vladimir's eyes hardened.

"Push for an execution."

* * *

Malfoy finished eating, gazing at the woman seated in front of him at his oblong dining table, waiting for her to finish her coffee. Breakfast was eaten in silence and it was the most awkward meal Draco recalled having since his father died. Ginny cleared her throat and met his eyes as she put down her white mug. For a second they just stared at each other, not blinking, not speaking, trying to figure out how they should start. Malfoy's eyes rested on her splint for the millionth time that morning.

"You should see a healer."

"I feel fine. Elise did a good job." Ginny said, her eyes looking at her injured arm.

"Elise is not a healer."

"I never said she was."

Draco's eyes narrowed at the defiant redhead. "Why are you so bloody stubborn?"

Needless to say Ginny was starting to get annoyed.

"Why do you care?"

Malfoy grit his teeth. Obviously Grandfather hadn't explained everything to her.

"I have no other choice."


	13. Truths

**_Truths_**

Vladimir and Elise had a lengthy discussion about how she should continue with Dunforth, before Elise decided she had to go. Vladimir just nodded as she apparated and he went to go find his grandson and his caretaker. He opened the door, frowning at the silence that met him. He could have sworn Ginerva mentioning she was going to have breakfast with Draco. Grandfather entered the dining room and froze, his surprise on blatant display as his confused eyes took in the sight that met him.

Strewn across the grand oblong table were remnants of food, presumably breakfast, and various ceramic shards, glinting in the faint light provided by the windows that lined to sleek walls of the room Something shone and he squinted, realizing that embedded in the wall, just above one of the toppled chairs, was a fork, its silver handle still protruding. He grimaced. Judging from the remnants, those two had more than a petty argument. Next to the table was the house elf, cleaning the mess and Vladimir's frown deepened, not spotting either of the people he was looking for.

He sighed, deciding to find Draco first, already having an idea of his whereabouts.

* * *

Draco scowled and set down the document in his hand, sighing as he leaned back in his chair. He informed the Ministry that he wouldn't go in today but he still had an unending pile of documents to sift through. He should've just been an Auror. His fingers drummed on the desk in front of him as he thought of Potter, wondering if he knew what to do with the imbecile that almost killed Weaselette. After a second, Malfoy groaned and his hands rubbed his face at the thought of the red haired bint and the argument they had at breakfast. He was still agitated with himself and the fact that his instincts were what caused this whole bloody mess to begin with.

Draco expected her to get aggressive when he mentioned the bond was unbreakable. She could not marry anybody else vampire or not. He even expected a slew of profanity to grace her lips when he said his mother was coming to _finalize_the engagement. What he _did not_expect however was the unnerving way her anger caused her cheeks to flush, making her look disturbingly...alluring. He didn't want to contemplate what he would've done had his mother not shown up and taken Weaselette shopping for new clothes.

Malfoy glared at the offending mark on his wrist, willing it to vanish into obscurity. He blamed his lust on the bloody mark, choosing to ignore the miniscule voice speculating otherwise. Draco froze when he heard the door to his study tiredly open and after a moment, he nodded towards the door, picking up the document he had neglected.

Vladimir had trouble hiding his smirk at the forced calm facade his grandson projected. It was obvious the young man's thoughts were preoccupied by something other than the piece of parchment in front of him. Sighing to himself, he sat in the black leather chair in front of Draco's desk, amusement lighting up his eyes as his grandson put down the paper. Vladimir stifled a chuckle as he glanced at the paper Draco had set down, the writing was upside down but based on his expression it seemed his grandson had yet to notice. Draco eyed Vladimir. His grandfather never came in his office.

"Why are you here Grandfather?"

* * *

Jasmine stepped out of the shower, collecting her thoughts, allowing a small puddle to form at her feet before she reached for her yellow towel which lay on the counter of the sink. She sighed and stretched her hand towards the fogged mirror, wiping a wide streak so she could see clearly her reflection.

She took in the dark circles under her eyes, the sizable cut from the right edge of her mouth to her bruised chin, the wisps of her wet mocha hair which clung to her caramel skin, covering multiple cuts and bruises. She frowned and turned to her right, lowering her towel slightly so she could fully view the horrendous gash in her left side. It clotted itself but every so often the pain forced her to wince. She hated showing pain, even in the presence of Fred.

At the thought of her husband, her lips grew taut as she exited the bathroom and went to the room she slept in, gently opening the bedroom door and sneaking in, closing the door behind her. Jaz leaned over the bed, attempting to figure out whether or not he was awake and squealed when she felt herself being tugged down on the held back a grimace as Fred laughed and rolled, effectively pinning her down. He gave her a lopsided grin which she returned at the sight of his mussed hair and dried drool. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"How long have you been awake?"

He shifted but this time he noticed as she winced and his eyes focused on the dried blood on her mouth along with the darkening bruise on her chin. He immediately loosened his grip on her, his right arm gently tracing her bottom lip. "Sorry." He spoke as he got off of her and sat on another spot on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jasmine sat up, shaking her head, picking up on the double meaning. "It's not your fault." She crawled on the bed towards him, clutching her towel with one of her hands and she plopped down right in front of him. "Relax." She tentatively placed her hand on his. "Actually...there's something I wanted to ask you."

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Yes I want another child."

She turned red and playfully smacked his arm. He chuckled and she huffed but continued. "I want you to take Thomas and leave England."

Fred froze, his laughter halting abruptly. He stared at his wife in disbelief. "Jasmine. We've been over this."

"Fred. Please." She begged. "Dunforth is going to do anything to get his hands on a Weasley and for Merlin's sake, Thomas can't even hold a wand yet!"

Fred gripped her shoulders. "He doesn't need to hold a wand. What do you think you're here for?"

"Fred, he can't just stay with me twenty-four seven."

His grin returned. "Of course not. That's my job."

"_Fred_."

"Jasmine relax. Chances are Dunforth doesn't know it was you who ratted him out. He wouldn't expect you to remember after the mind binding spell he did."

She opened her mouth to retort but he simply sighed and pulled her into an embrace. When he felt her relax he smirked.

"You know...I still haven't gotten my good morning kiss yet."

* * *

Hermione resisted the urge to yank at her hair as she loomed over a book the size of Crabbe. She sped to her office immediately after Harry showed her the dead man, something about that obsidian jewel unnerving her to no end. She knew it was old magic, dark and horrid, worse than anything Voldemort was remotely capable of. Harry stood in front of her, closing the door softly, unsettled by the way her face had turned ashen at the sight of the mark.

"Herm." Hermione didn't respond to his voice, instead turning the page and scrunching her nose, muttering to herself. "I know it's in here somewhere."

Harry's impatience was starting to get the better of him.

"Hermione."

She froze. At first Harry thought it was the tone he had used but then noticed her eyes were glued on the book, her face growing increasingly pallid. She licked her lips, clearing her throat.

"That was the symbol of Resurrection." Her eyes slowly met Harry's. "Nobody killed him Harry. They removed his soul."

Before Harry could respond, the door to Hermione's office and in stepped Elise.

"There you two are. I need to talk to-" She paused, noting the solemn looks. "Good lord. Who died?"

Harry glanced at Hermione and she inhaled sharply. "Did you know Malfoy sent a man this morning?"

Elise blinked. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you you know he almost killed Gin?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Neither of them liking where this was going. Elise narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Don't tell me you let him go."

Harry shook his head. "He's dead." He hesitated. "Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of? He's either dead or he's not."

Hermione sighed. "He was _lifeless_ Lisie." She paused. "He was never really alive. That man was a resurrection."

* * *

"Stupid key."

Elle grumbled, struggling with the key to Ginny's apartment. The burrow no longer held any of the redhead's clothes so Elle figured she'd have some at her apartment. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Apparating would have been so much faster."

"You know apparating makes me want to throw up."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "_Breathing_makes you want to throw up."

Elle shot him a glare but cut her response when she heard the locks click.

"Finally." She exhaled and opened the door, followed closely by Charlie.

His eyes scanned the living room, a grin slowly spreading on his face as he saw the hot pink couch, orange throw pillows, and olive green walls. _Typical Gin._Elle made her way to Ginny's bedroom, opening every door until she found the right one. He followed and sat on the unmade bed as she rummaged through Gin's closet, grabbing various articles of clothes and putting them in her bag. Charlie's eyes wandered, taking in Ginny's purple bedsheets, teal walls, white carpet, and the gold valence that hung beside her bed that adorned her window. He admired the intricate bow pattern of the window but froze, noticing a set of black eyes staring back him.

"Elle. Stop." He whispered and Elle frowned, turning from the closet to face him. Before he had time to process anything, the man shattered the window and entered the room, his lips curled into a sinister grin as he straightened himself to his full height of 6'2. Elle's body tensed as he cracked his neck and began to approach her. Charlie rose and stepped in front of her, addressing the man.

"Who are you?"

The man smirked, deciding he could humor them before he knocked them out. "Obsidian."

Elle stepped to Charlie's side.

"Ginny's isn't-"

"I did not come for her." He raised his wand at them and Charlie grit his teeth while Elle narrowed her eyes. She grabbed for her wand and Obsidian attacked.

"_Imperio._"

Charlie barely dodged the curse flung at him. Elle growled.

"_Petrificus Totalus._"

Her spell hit him but her smirk faltered when she realized he was still _moving_, completely unaffected. Charlie's grip tightened around his wand.

"_Confundio_."

Obsidian laughed at them, these mere wizards trying to harm him. They were not aware the undead cannot be harmed by spells. He raised his wand, smirking.

"My turn."

* * *

"Grandfather, I don't understand why you're telling me this." Draco paced back and forth in his study as his Vladimir leaned on the desk watching him.

"I would rather you know."

Draco stopped and groaned. "I would rather I didn't." His resolve crumbling, Draco ran his hand through his hair. "There has to be some way!" He desperately looked at his Grandfather. "I don't want to sleep with her."

Vladimir's eyes softened. "Draco, you are the one who linked her life to yours. The mark is going to keep pulling you two towards each other, manipulating your senses until lust blinds you if you take too long to proclaim her as yours."

Draco scowled.

"I already bit her. That should be enough."

Vladimir shook his head and Draco resumed his pacing. Grandfather watched him carefully, sensing the gears in his head turning. Vladimir frowned, wondering why his grandson was so set against it. As far as he was aware, Draco never turned down a reason to bed a woman.

"Ginerva is a beautiful woman." Vladimir offered.

"She's a Weasley."

"Who is a beautiful woman."

Draco stared at his Grandfather, debating whether or not to tell him the real reason. Vladimir waited patiently and finally Draco cracked.

"I don't love her."

Vladimir nodded, waiting for the rest of the explanation but nothing more came.

"I don't recall you loving Ms. Parkinson either."

Draco gave a dry laugh.

"Yes but I didn't deflower Pansy."

**A/N: Hey! First off, I apologize for updating late. I had a smidgen of writer's block (which I overcame, thank God). I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. I smile every time I reread all of your reviews. Thank you for appreciating my work. You guys make it worth it. :)**

**Ginny: "I take a break for _one_ chapter and now I have to shag Malfoy."**

**Draco: "Don't act like you don't want to Weasel. I saw how you drooled when I exited the shower."**

**Ginny: *turns red* "You weren't exactly discreet either, staring at me. If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked how I look in your shirt, Ferret face."**


	14. Permanent

**_Permanent_**

Ginny cleared her throat, her face faintly flushing as she cleared her throat.

"Would you mind repeating that Grandfather?"

Vladimir's eyes hardened.

"Have you _partaken _in coitus?"

* * *

Currently, Draco sat in the library of the Manor, irritated beyond mollification. He had raked over countless books after Vladimir confronted him and these he realized one thing. These bloody ancient books were only good for serving as useless paperweights. He scowled, pulling the fifth book from the pile he stacked next to him, scanning the table of contents and flipping the pages until he found what he wanted. _Maybe this book would be more of service than the others_, he thought as he read the cursive text.

_Vampirical Marking is an old way of marriage, only possible if one of the participants is the direct descendent of a Vampire. It is a way to link bodies and in rare cases lifespans, dependent upon how attached each participant is to one another. _

Draco paused and snorted. _Attached my arse. _He froze as his eyes fell on the same words in every single other book he read.

_It is imperative to take necessary precautions however if both participants bear Deora's mark as to ensure that neither constituent is consumed by lust, especially if either member of the union has not partaken in the act of coitus or sexual interaction before the act of marking. _

Draco threw the maroon hardcover relic across the library, his scowl deepening as the thud echoed throughout the room.

He yanked another book from the pile, muttering to himself as he once again flipped through the pages.

"Disappear to Azkaban you bloody tattoo. And take that bloody bint with you. It's your bloody fault I'm in this shitty mess. Merlin damn-"

The door to the library swung open, ramming against the wall and on cue Weaselette started marching down the stairs towards him.

"MALFOY! YOUR SCRAWNY TWO-FACED FERRET-BRAINED ARSE BETTER-."

Draco groaned and snapped at her. "Would you _shut up_."

She stopped in front of the table he was seated at and snarled at him.

"_Make me _you greasy haired git."

Draco rose, leaning over the table to loom over her petite form but Ginny met his glare with one of her own. Malfoy grit his teeth. _Damn bitch._

"Don't forget this is my Manor." He sneered.

"You don't own it." Her face grew darker. "Speaking of which why the bloody hell did Grandfather ask me if I had 'partaken in coitus'?!"

Draco opened his mouth but froze, swallowing as he registered her words. His voice dropped dangerously low and his eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you ask him?"

Ginny's nostrils flared.

"Are you _trying _to piss me off?" She growled and her eyes fell on the book splayed open on the table, noticing a picture adorning the page that matched the mark on her wrist and she grabbed the book.

Draco blinked, surprised by the rapid movement but when he realized she was reading the words he mentally cursed and snatched the book back, slamming it shut. Ginny's annoyed face contorted into one of confusion, one of her eyebrows raising as her frown deepened.

"Deora's mark?"

Malfoy turned ashen but he said nothing, instead willing Weaselette to leave. But of course the dense bint would do no such thing and instead crossed her arms, waiting there expectantly for him to say something.

"Try not to drool Weasley." Draco sneered.

Ginny scowled but she was determined not to be deterred.

"Tell me what this is." She pointed to her wrist.

His sneer deepened. "Why would I do that?"

Her eyes bore a promise of pain and misery as she ground out her words. "I will kill you."

To her surprise his trademark smirk surfaced. "I am the only thing keeping you alive."

"I'll give you my germs."

Malfoy's face morphed into one of disgust. He knew she didn't really have germs but it was the disturbing notion of being touched by her. Draco scowled but he reasoned she didn't want to breathe the same air as him much less touch him.

"I'm looking forward to it." He bluffed.

Ginny blinked. That was the last thing she expected. Malfoy smirked triumphantly as he crossed his arms, his eyes gloating. Ginny inhaled sharply. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him towards her, her lips meeting his. It was brief but it got the point across. Malfoy rubbed his lips with the back of his hand, his grey eyes shining with irritation and disdain.

"Are you that desperate to kiss me?"

She was not fooled. He was clearly unnerved so she tightened her grip on his shirt, leaning in again but this time stopping just millimeters from his lips.

"I promise this one will last longer."

Malfoy's eyes widened a fraction, his lips forming a grim line. She was threatening to violate him, the same reason he chose to avoid marrying Pansy. As much as it pissed him off, he admitted defeat. He scowled and pried her fingers off of him as he spoke.

"That hairpin you wore to dinner was made by Merlin."

* * *

Elise flung open the door to Harry's office, grinning as she saw him and Hermione bent over an enormous book. Harry hated reading and the serious expression on his face was laughable.

"You two better not have been getting frisky."

Harry laughed, sending his wife a cheeky grin. "Are you jealous?"

Hermione smiled and straightened her back, immune to their banter. "Hello."

Lisie sent a beaming smile in the direction of her friend. "Hello Hermione."

Harry eyed his wife. "How did it go?"

Elise's smile faded as she swiped her finger nonchalantly across Harry's nameplate on his desk. "Before or after I helped Ginny splint her arm?"

Hermione coughed. "Ron's waiting for me to go to lunch." Elise glanced at her and gave a small smile as she took a seat. Hermione looked at Harry as she left. "I'll see you guys later."

With a sigh, Harry sat at his desk and ran his fingers through his hair. Elise cleared her throat as her eyes grew serious.

"Harry, we need to kill Dunforth."

He couldn't say he wasn't expecting it. Elise was always extreme when it came to the safety of her family but what startled him was the conviction her words held.

"Lisie, I'm sure Azka-"

Elise glared at her husband.

"He sent an assassin to kill Gin! She would've died if Draco hadn't marked her. Grandfather thinks that we should just get rid of the bastard all together."

Harry's jaw went slack. "Draco marked her?"

"Out of everything I just said, that's the only thing you paid attention to?"

"That's the only thing that's surprising." Elise frowned, waiting for Harry to elaborate. "Lis, Malfoy sent a guy this morning while Neville was in charge."

"Malfoy never sends anybody to the Ministry..."

"Unless they threatened someone important." Harry paused. "We can't prove Dunforth was behind it."

Lisie's eyes hardened and her words sent shivers down her husband's spine.

"I swear to hell and back Harry. If the Ministry doesn't take care of him, I will."

"Elise-"

Harry was cut off as a gust of wind blew through the office, ruffling hiss hair and Elise's clothes, causing Elise to instinctively erect a barrier around the two of them. The wind receded and instead was replaced by a painful moan, belonging to neither of them. They exchanged glances and Harry saw a flicker of movement on the floor next to Elise. He pulled out his wand, clutching it so tight his knuckles turned white while Elise frowned, lowering her barrier.

There was a dark skinned man lying in the fetal position at her feet, his body encased in what looked like industrial cable. He was injured horribly, his nose was broken and he was bleeding profusely from multiple lacerations, most of them adorning his lower body. She kneeled next to his unconscious form as a piece of paper fluttered on his body. Harry walked around and lifted his neck sure enough spotting a darkened gem, the engraving matching the dead prisoner from earlier, embedded where the man's Adam's apple was. Lisie wordlessly handed him the paper that had fallen. He frowned.

_His name's Obsidian. - Blaise Zabini_

* * *

"Oh fuck."

Malfoy sighed, rubbing his temples as Ginny continued to use some choice explicits. He just finished explaining everything to her and her horrified expression confirmed his suspicions of her virginity. Ginny gave an agonized groan, covering her face with her hand.

"What do we do now?"

Draco stared at his wrist. He contemplated their options. He could kill her...but then he'd die too. He could send her to another country but she needed to stay with Grandfather and he couldn't leave the Manor. Malfoy himself had no intentions of moving. He could deflower Weaselette but then they would still lust for each other. He couldn't take a mistress; the mark would not allow it. Draco mulled over every fact he knew.

The marking was permanent. Deora's mark was permanent. He glanced at the redhead in front of him. If he wanted to keep his sanity, he might as well make _her _permanent.

"Weasel."

Malfoy rested his head on his hand as Ginny looked up at him. His eyes were devoid of any emotion as he chose his words carefully.

"Do you hate me?"

"I think you're an arse." Ginny studied him with an odd look before continuing. "I should hate you." Her eyes held his. "But you saved my life, so I don't."

Draco stared at her, surprised yet for some reason relieved. This was going to make his proposition infinitely easier. He inhaled sharply.

"Marry me."

"We're already-"

"I mean let's seriously get married."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. Feedback is much appreciated :)**

**Nutmeg: I'm not sure how he knows. In my mind, Draco has had enough sex to figure out just by looking who is a virgin from who isn't. Usually from how a person walks is how you can tell who is a virgin from who isn't. The people who aren't, their legs are a bit more further apart as they walk versus a virgin who usually walks one foot in front of the other. **


	15. What Did I Miss?

**_What Did I Miss?_**

"Buggering fuck. What the hell did I miss?"

All eyes shot to the entrance of the library where Blaise stood, a slight frown marring his face. Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Ginny rose, muttering "Apparently the same thing I did." She glanced at Draco, giving him a weary look before she turned to Blaise, sending him a small smile which quickly dissipated when she noted blood speckling his face.

"Blaise, what happened?"

His eyebrows grew taut before his expression cleared and he gave her a grin.

"I got into a bit of a brawl but don't worry. It's not my blood." He paused. "Your brother is here by the way. He seems to have taken a liking to Grandfather."

He waited for his words to sink in and hid a smirk when Draco narrowed his eyes. Ginny bit her lip and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would-"She groaned walking towards Blaise. "I swear, if it's Ron..." Blaise laughed softly and she huffed, leaving to find Grandfather.

Blaise waited until she was out of earshot before he spoke, walking towards Draco, idly removing his cloak. "You remember how you told me to keep an eye on her apartment?" Draco gave a noncommittal sound as Blaise continued. "Dunforth's minion broke into it when her brother was there." Draco's jaw twitched and he opened his mouth to speak but Blaise beat him to it. "I sent him to the Ministry."

Draco gave a curt nod, reopening a book. "Potter should know what to do with him." Blaise hummed in consent as he stopped at the table where Draco sat, studying Draco's hunched form. He raised an eyebrow.

"Does she know she has to marry you?" He noted the almost imperceptible way Draco's shoulders stiffened.

"I don't want to marry her."

Blaise stared at his friend, lowering his voice as he leaned on the table next to Draco. "What's so bad about her?"

She's a Weasle-"

Before Draco could finish his sentence, Blaise's voice hardened. "Draco, no crap."

At first, Draco glared at the table then he inhaled sharply, deciding to ignore Blaise.

"Draco, what is wrong with her?" Blaise pressed. .

"That's the fucking problem Zabini! There's nothing bloody wrong with her. That's why I don't want to marry her." Malfoy rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"It is unfortunate that you don't dislike the woman you're bound to. All stable relationships should be founded on hate and distrust."

"Stop being a sarcastic shite Zabini."

Blaise frowned, realization dawning. He gave his friend a sympathetic gaze. "You feel guilty about roping her into this? You're not your father you git."

Malfoy rubbed a hand over his face. "...I proposed a contract marriage."

"But you didn't blackmail her into accepting it"

"I told her I'd shag her in a broom closet."

"You weren't lying."

"...Don't women want to marry somebody they love?"

Blaise's mouth quirked and his eyes regained their mischievous quality."Do you consider yourself a woman?"

The moment was broken as Malfoy glared daggers at Blaise. "Do you consider yourself a twat?"

"Hey Malfoy." Hearing the grin in Blaise's voice made Draco eye him as Blaise continued. "Make her fall in love with you."

"What the fuck is wrong with you."

* * *

"We'd be at St. Mungo's if it weren't for Blaise." Elle finished explaining. Both her and Charlie sported a few scratches as they sat on the sofa in Grandfather's room, detailing their encounter to Ginny who was pacing in front of them, much to Grandfather's amusement. Ginny frowned and stopped walking.

"I don't get it though. What was Blaise doing at my apartment?"

"You didn't know?" Charlie said in between bites of the scones the house elf brought him. "Your fiancé told him to keep an eye on it." Charlie took a gulp of his tea, oblivious to the bewildered look Grandfather gave him. Elle cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders.

"Speaking of fiancés." Her steady tone betrayed nothing though her eyes were clearly brimming with questions. It was Elle's way of saying they needed to talk...alone. Elle cleared her throat and her golden eyes narrowed at Ginny's hesitating form, clearly not pleased. Chewing her lip, Ginny flicked her eyes to Grandfather who seemed to be completely engrossed in talking to Charlie about some obscure Hell Dragon and obviously ignoring her pleading eyes. She restrained a groan as she nodded towards the balcony for Elle to follow her all the while debating what to tell her.

Once they reached the railing, Ginny turned to speak to Elle but was unprepared for the hurt look she received. Elle's eyebrows creased and a frown tugged at her lips.

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone Gin?"

Ginny mulled over the question vacillating if to tell her the truth as Elle searched her eyes, asking another question. "Don't you trust me?"

That settled it. Lies were unfair.

"I trust you."

* * *

Narcissa stared out the window of her villa as her house elves finished packing for her trip to the Manor. She had always liked the villa her parents had gifted her; it was the one place Lucius would not visit because of the humid weather. She flinched, startled by the sound of glass breaking behind her.

"What-" Her sentence was cut off as she found herself face-to-face with a limber woman, her burgundy hair framing her face as she looked over Narcissa's form with a bored gaze, a dead house elf at her pointed shoes, blood pooling around it. Her wand was grasped loosely in her hand as she folded her arms, her coal colored coat hanging limp as her slim form stepped over the house elf. Narcissa's face hardened as she pulled her wand from her sleeve, her aristocratic face the picture of defiance as her eyes narrowed upon recognition.

"Tell Dunforth I do not wish to help."

The woman scowled.

"I am no messenger."

Narcissa's grip on her wand tightened as she stared, daring the woman, Miallana as she recalls, to back down. She remembered the bored expression from her days as a death eater and if her premonition was correct, Miallana was not sent here to catch up. Narcissa pursed her lips.

"Why are you serving him? Even during our days under Voldemort, you hated Dunforth."

"I do not serve him. I serve the leader of the undead."

Narcissa blinked at the unexpected answer, her guard slipping as her curiosity get the better of her "Leader of the undead?"

Seeing an opening, Milliana flicked her wand. "Petrificus Totalus."

Barely dodging the spell, Narcissa flung one of her own.

"Impedimentia."

"Protego."

"Ignus."

Milliana cursed as the fire singed her hair.

"Alarte ascendare!"

Narcissa grit her teeth as the spell hit her, throwing her six feet in the air. At least now she knew Milliana needed her alive. As she fell, Milliana sent another curse. Narcissa barely managed to dodge it along with the rapid progression of curses sent her way. She lost her footing and Milliana took advantage of that.

"Avifors."

Letting out a pained groan, Narcissa's body morphed, feathers sprouting from her skin as she shrunk, dropping her wand when her hands felt as if on fire. Her nails became talons, her body now resembling that of a raven's with a single white streak running from the side of her head to her tail. She collapsed on the floor, her new beak hitting the tile as her vision blurred. Milliana loomed over her, prodding her with her wand as she spoke.

"Lucius should be happy to see you again."

* * *

"How the hell did you get yourself into this mess?"

Ginny rubbed her face, opting to stay silent as Elle stared at the sky, biting her lip. Ironically, that was the same question she kept asking herself. Elle observed Ginny's exhausted face from her peripherals, musing about the mark. She herself had never went to Hogwarts but she heard enough from the Weasleys about the Malfoy boy; none of it flattering but in her experience people could change, it was rare as fuck but not impossible. Elle gripped the railing, sighing.

"So Malfoy…"

"What about him?" Ginny faced Elle as she shrugged.

"He's easy on the eyes."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So is a tabby cat."

"But he saved you."

There were a few seconds of silence as Ginny begrudgingly acknowledged."I know."

Elle's mouth slowly morphed into a mischievous grin and Ginny leaned backward, understandably apprehensive. Ginny raised her eyebrows, her tone laced with caution as she addressed her sister-in-law.

"What is it?"

"Make him beg."

"What?" Ginny asked, clearly not following.

"He said he's probably going to shag you in a broom closet right?"

"I'm not making him beg for sex. What the hell is-"

"Not for sex. For the marriage. You said his pride is his first love so make him beg. If he doesn't he'd still disgrace himself by forcing himself on you."

Ginny opened her mouth but abruptly closed it, her lips forming a frown. Her eyes roamed over Elle's smirking face. Elle's smirk deepened.

"Admit it. It's a bloody good idea."

"It's bloody stupid."

"But you'll still do it."

Ginny scowled at Elle. "No." Though her brain said probably.

Elle cackled.

"You're not fooling anybody."

Ginny decides that maybe, just maybe, she needs new family.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry. This is way later than I wanted to upload it. I've just had some family issues I needed to work out but everything is perfectly fine now :) I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I'd appreciate a review, even if it's to tell me I did something wrong (Those are highly appreciated. I always aim to be a better writer).**

**P.S. I've been getting a lot of flack for making that comment/response abut how Malfoy knew Gin as a virgin. I would like to make it clear that I said "In my mind", meaning that was _my_ explanation not something I'm forcing my readers to accept. If it doesn't please you then ignore it and manifest your own reason. Furthermore, it was directed at Nutmeg so if the response displeased you, keep in mind it was not meant for anybody besides Nutmeg. Thank you.**

**Draco: *scoffs* "I know what you did wrong. How the bloody hell am I supposed to fall in love with a Weasel?"**

**Ginny: *points wand at Draco* "Don't even start Malferret."**


	16. What if I Want Love?

**_What if I Want Love? _**

Draco sighed, rubbing his temples as he raised his glass, taking another swig of his Firewhisky. He was in his kitchen, nursing his headache as he leaned on the counter and scowled at his reflection on the glass of the cabinet door. Bloody Weasellete. Ever since she returned from her shopping trip with his mother two days ago, he kept fighting the urge to hold her. His blood was restless, lusting for physical contact and making it bloody impossible for him to sleep. Growling in frustration, he downed the rest of the amber liquid, his lips curling as the bitter liquid burned his throat.

"Malfoy?"

He was startled, spinning to face the voice with his wand at the ready until he saw unflinching brown eyes and red hair. He groaned, putting down his wand and refilling his glass as he addressed her.

"What do you want Weasley?"

Instead of a response he just heard her footsteps come closer and out of his peripheral vision he saw her grab a glass and hop on the counter. Her blue robe was hitched up, revealing her toned legs along with the faded yellowing bruises that adorned them. He frowned and turned to face her as she grabbed the bottle of Firewhisky and poured herself a glass, sipping it as she met his glare. She shrugged, taking another sip.

"Couldn't sleep."

He could relate to that but didn't say anything as he took the bottle back from her.

Ginny stared at Malfoy as he drank from his glass. The charcoal color of his pajamas emphasized the matching dark circles under his eyes. She wondered what exactly could be keeping the blonde from his beauty rest. Glancing at her own cup, she decided to break the strained silence.

"I finished packing."

Malfoy nodded. Grandfather had put Ginny to stay in a room closer to Draco since the attack three days ago. Today she finally finished packing all of the clothes Narcissa and her bought a few days back. Speaking of Narcissa…

"Malfoy, have you spoken to your mother lately?"

He looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"I just haven't heard from her since we went shopping."

Shaking his head no, he took another swig.

"Mother is always busy, attending tea with her friends or shopping when she isn't trying to marry me off."

Ginny snorted at that.

"She seemed extremely enthusiastic that you decided to finally 'settle down'."

"I'm not bloody surprised. She's been trying to set me up with Parkinson for years."

Nodding, Ginny took a sip from her glass, wincing as the liquid burned her throat. It was rare that her and Malfoy spoke two words without arguing but she supposed the mark had something to do with that. She found his presence oddly comforting and relaxing; not usually the first thing that came to mind.

Malfoy found himself wondering why Weasley couldn't sleep. The wards in her new room were more difficult to penetrate so it was safe for her to sleep and he never pegged her as a person who feared her nightmares.

"Weasley." She looked at him and he cleared his throat, ignoring the urge to reach out to her as he voiced his question. "Why can't you sleep?"

He watched in fascination as her face grew red and she turned away, taking another sip from her glass.

"It's not your business Malfoy."

A small smirk formed on his lips. He left his glass and approached her, resting his hands on either side of her, effectively trapping her to the counter.

"Then why can't you look at me."

She scowled and met his eyes, her blush fading.

"Your ugliness blinds me."

"Is that what you told my mother?"

Her face returned to resembling a tomato.

"What your mother and I discuss is none of your concern."

Intrigued, he raised his eyebrows.

"Then why does your face match your hair?"

She frowned, her eyes flickering with indecision until she opened her mouth, her voice soft.

"Why didn't you want to marry Pansy?"

He sneered.

"That bint's been trying to shag me in a broom closet since Hogwarts."

Ginny bit her lip.

"That's not what your mother said."

Realization dawned on him and he backed away from her, his face paling as he returned to his drink.

"I'm not drunk enough for this."

"Malfoy-"

"Drop it Weasley."

"But-"

"I said drop it you daft witch."

Ginny's eyes flamed and she hopped off the counter, stomping towards him.

"Look here you greasy haired gopher git. I wasn't going to tease you. I actually thought it was rather sweet for you to want to marry somebody you loved instead of Pansy but you don't need to get all embarras-"

"Merlin's beard it has nothing to do with love!"

"Then why would you refuse to marry Pansy? You love it when women throw themselves at you?"

"Because Pansy a jealous bitch that doesn't like Elise!"

Ginny blinked.

"So what if she doesn't like your cousin?"

"Would you shut up."

"I don't understand wh-"

Malfoy growled, his headache worsened due to all of the shouting.

"She's my sister."

"Pansy?"

"No not Pansy you sod. Elise."

He downed the rest of his drink and turned to face an astonished ginger.

"Sister?"

Rubbing his temples he sighed. Draco was honestly too tired for another argument and he figured telling Weasley would get her to leave him alone.

"Every woman that has been previously born into the Malfoy line has been a squib so when mother had Elise and I, father gave Elise to Grandfather to get rid of but he didn't."

Ginny frowned.

"But Elise isn't a squib."

Malfoy shook his head no.

"Turns out her power was just late in developing but father didn't know. I only knew of Elise when I turned fourteen. Mother and father were arguing and they didn't know I was there and I overheard them mention something about me having a twin so I asked Grandfather and that's when I met her for the first time but I had to keep her a secret or else father would have her killed. We had gotten close but then the War started and she disappeared. I thought she died." He swallowed. " I took the dark mark to prevent my mother from dying like how I thought Elise did."

Draco didn't know why he kept talking. He was planning on telling Weasley one sentence and somehow all of that slipped out. He refused to look at her, clenching his jaw until he saw her drift closer, her arms rising. Malfoy eyed her wearily as her arms wrapped around his neck in a hug. She felt him tense but he didn't make an effort to push her away. After a few seconds of him just standing there, Ginny spoke, her voice soft.

"Malfoy."

"What Weasley?" His voice sounded more tired than anything.

"I need a hug."

Malfoy huffed, irritated but he leant down and wrapped his arms around her. She spoke again.

"I ran into Dean when I was out shopping with your mother."

He was about to respond but then she spoke again.

"He saw the article and then…"

She trailed off so Malfoy spoke.

"And then?"

"He called me a prude."

Her voice broke and Malfoy realized she was crying. He didn't know what to do so he just stayed quiet until she felt the need to talk again.

"He told me that nobody wants me-that you're only marrying me because I'm a pureblood."

"Well technically I was never planning on marrying you." He felt her tense and realized that was the wrong thing to say.

"Right." She sniffed and withdrew herself from Malfoy. "How could I have thought you were serious about your proposal in the library." She turned and started to walk away but Malfoy's voice made her stop.

" I was serious."

Enraged, she faced him, her voice raising.

"Then why the bloody hell did you just say you weren't planning on marrying me? Do you know I keep thinking about what you told me in the library? I can't sleep because of it. For some reason I keep wanting to touch you and it's driving me bloody insane. I know Dean was just being a git but when I think about it, the only reason you'd be half-arsed to marry me is because it would hurt your reputation to force yourself onto me because of some uncontrolled lust."

"I don't give a rat's arse about my reputation. I asked you to marry me because I don't want to blackmail you into marrying me."

Ginny's eyes narrowed at him. Narcissa had told her that Lucius blackmailed her into getting married. Even though the mark bound them together for life vampirically, Malfoy was still giving her a chance to back out of the wizarding tradition if she was really against it. He was still giving her some form of a choice.

"What happens if I say no?"

Malfoy kept his face apathetic but he was panicking internally. If she said no, he would never be able to touch another woman and lust would fog all of his senses. His life would be fucking miserable. Guilting her would be just as bad as blackmailing so he ran his hand through his hair.

"Nothing. You say no."

Ginny felt like he was withholding some piece of information but the fact that he didn't guilt her was reassuring that he wouldn't purposefully make her life shite.

"Alright Malfoy. I'll say yes. But."

Draco raised an eyebrow, noticing the gleam in her eyes.

"Get down on your knees and ask."

He sneered. "Malfoys do not go on their knees for anybody."

"If you want me to say yes, you will go on your knees."

Malfoy stared at her, his eyes calculating before his lips slowly formed a smirk.

"As you wish."

He held her arm and apparated them to his bed. She gasped as he hovered over her.

"Malfoy?"

He leaned close to her, his lips barely touching hers as he spoke.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

She saw his eyes darkening.

"You're supposed to be on your knees Malfoy. Not kissing me."

He didn't respond. Instead he kissed her, chaste at first and when he felt her respond he deepened the kiss. Malfoy felt her nip at his bottom lip and he returned the favor. She sighed, allowing him access to her mouth, reveling in the light taste of Firewhisky that still coated his tongue. When he felt her hands threading through his hair, he pulled away and pinned her hands to the bed, mindful of her newly healed arm. He raised himself slightly so he balanced on his knees, placing them on either side of her.

"Marry me Weasellette."

Realization dawned on her. Even though he was above her, he was still on his knees.

"Cheater."

"All's fair in love and war."

"This is neither of those." She spat.

Malfoy stared at the fiery redhead in front of him, replaying Blaise's advice in his head. Make her fall in love with you. He was stuck with her anyway. Ginny watched as Malfoy's face exhibited the battle of emotions he was experiencing. Then she saw his eyes focus on hers.

"This could be."

She spotted the hesitation in his eyes and she bit her lip.

"Which one? War?"

He smirked. "Only if you want."

Her breath hitched.

"What if I want...love?"

He didn't respond but his smirk faded. She studied his unguarded face and noticed his lips pressed in a tight line. He released her and was about to get off of her when her hand clutched the sleeve of his pajama top.

"Malfoy?"

He looked at her hand.

"Something bad always happens to everything I love."

She chewed her lip, thinking if she should really say yes or not. He looked ashamed to have to tell her that and she quirked her lips to the side of her face. Sod it. Everyone already thought they were engaged anyway.

"Well in that case you'll have to protect me."

His eyes flicked to hers.

"What?"

"I'll marry you Malfoy."

* * *

Jaz took one last look at her sleeping husband, his nude form entangled in their sheets as his copper hair fanned out around his face, accentuating his content expression. Thomas was spending the night at Jamie's so that had allowed Jaz ample time to indulge in her husband before she acted on her decision.

She had already gotten owls from Dunforth which threatened her family if she didn't assist him in capturing Draco Malfoy and despite Fred's suggestions, she couldn't find a way to keep them away from that bloody bastard. Stifling her helpless sobs, she placed her note on the nightstand, gingerly placing her wedding ring atop it, hoping Fred would understand. Sending a patronus to Elise and Jamie, she fingered the portkey in her pocket, a loose button, which led her to the man that inevitably kept ruining her life; Dunforth.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry my update is coming later than expected but I've had some...complications going on. I hope you all enjoyed my latest chapter! I would appreciate any feedback. Your reviews keep me writing :) **

**Ginny: "Where did Jaz go?"**

**Draco: "Sod her! We _kissed_."**

**Ginny: *cringes* "I also agreed to marry you."**

**Draco: "What the buggering-Author, you better know what the bloody hell you're doing!"**


End file.
